This Twisted World
by LaughingMadHatter
Summary: Hinata's life was pure hell...until she met her guardian angel with ebony wings. Will Hinata survive as a vampire? Or will she get eaten alive by this sadistic world? Rated M for cussing,gore,and sex. SasuHina. Same gender pairings,sinful stuff.
1. Chapter 1 I don't believe we've met

Hey everyone~ I've been wanting to write this for a while. Hope you like it~ *EDIT* I've updated and rewriten. Thanks for the help guys. :D

Summery; Hinata's life was pure hell. ..Until her guardian angel with black wings saved her. Will she survive this new life as a vampire?

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have a gruesome death, Hinata would wear skimpy outfits, and there would be yaoi everywhere.

No flaming please. SasuHina/ plus other Hinata pairings. Sasu/Ita fluff plus other Sasu pairings. Sakura flaming. Same gender pairings. Gore, the works. Don't like? Leave.

-x-

Chapter One; I don't believe we've met.

_-x-_

_I always loved those make-believe fairytales my mother would read me at night._

_I loved how the damsel in distress would come and get swept off her feet by her hereon._

…_How the villain would always lose._

_But most of all…..I always loved the unrealistic happy ending._

-x-

A loud uproar of laughter emerged as the young Hyuga hit the ground with a small 'thump'.

She attempted to pick up her scattered belongings but it proved useless as they were kicked in different directions by bystanders.

The sadistic laughter got louder as big wet tears dripped from her lavender eyes.

"The little baby's gunna cry. How pathetic!" Sakura spat out, holding her sides from laughing so much.

The crying Hinata cringed at those familiar words. She attempted to get up for the second time but was pushed down harshly by Ino.

Without warning, the school bell gave a loud ring. But not before Sakura dumped her smoothie on the midnight girls head.

"Okay class, open your books to…" The middle aged teacher stopped, looking at the 16 year old who was scurrying to pick up her books. Muffled laughter could be herd.

The teacher frowned at the girl, shaking her head with disappointed eyes.

"Miss Hyuga, please go to the office." She sighed.

Getting up weakly, she stumbled out of the classroom. Little did she know a certain Uchiha watched the whole thing wih disapproving eyes.

-x-

The enraged father punched the coughing girl roughly across the face, sending her into a wall. The Hyuga coughed up a small puddle of blood while getting yanked up by the neck.

"You stupid piece of SHIT. This is the eighth time this week." He hissed with venom tighting his grip on her pale throat.

"…I…I'm s-s…..sorry….f-father…." She chocked out between pained gasps.

"Tch….your worthless." He spat, dropping the girl to the ground who took in much needed air.

Hinata supported her weight with her weak arms. Which wasn't a lot of weight anyways. She rarely got any food. Her baggy jacket hid that fact, though.

Wheezing, she stumbled quickly to her room. Hanabi sat in the corner smiling at the scene.

-x-

Lightly flopping on her cheap mattress with springs sticking out, she let out a shaky sigh.

This was her daily life.

Hell.

But…it wasn't always like this. There was a time when she was happy. When her family was happy.

She closed her eyes remembering those long forgotten memories. Her mother would hold her during a scary thunderstorm or after a nightmare. Warm summer days while her mother's wind-chime laughter echoed threw the meadow.

The Hyuga fell asleep with a small smile gracing her lips.

-x-

A horrible pain shot up her spin waking her up instantly. The source of her pain was a rusty dagger impaled in her stomach. She nailed her eyes shut, trying to deal with the pain.

"Get up. You have to do your homework." He sneered, twisting the dagger in her stomach.

She let out a heart-wrenching cry, gripping the mattress for support. This made him laugh in amusement.

Hinata pushed herself off the bed,limping to the door,only to get another dagger pushed into her side.

Hinata let out another pained cry while coughing up blood. She began to violently tremble.

The younger girl, Hanabi, had a baseball bat in her hands. This horrified Hinata to no ends.

She pushed herself backwards with her legs, hitting a wall.

"Now now, you two play nice now." He laughed with pure malice, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Hanabi pulled back the bat above her head before slamming it down on the trembling girls head.

Hinata lost conciseness being consumed by the darkness.

-x-

The Hyuga woke up in a large puddle of her own blood with a stinging sensation swarming threw her head.

She laid there shaking for what seemed 5 hours trying to get over the pain. Once there was enough strength in her body, Hinata weakly pushed herself up.

Grabbing her bloody stomach with a small wheeze, she stumbled over to her door. Through the crack she saw her father sleeping on a recliner. The T.V. light flickered against his manly features with signs of stress and aging aparent.

The Hyuga tiptoed to her only escape where she wouldn't be caught; the bathroom.

After whipping off heaps of blood, she jumped out the window without a sound.

-x-

The graceful Uchiha scanned the clubs women. Looking for a meal as course, he didn't need to approach them. They were all surrounding him in large groups.

This bore him very much.

With a small yawn and a strech,he walked past the disappointed fangirls to the club's exit.

Sasuke reached for his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Sticking one in his mouth, he proceeded to light it up only for a snow flake to put it out.

His eyebrow twitched in agrivation.

Throwing down the unused cigarette, he walked down the deserted road covered in a thick sheet of pure white snow.

It was lightly falling from the starry sky. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"_I'm bored as hell, and all of those tainted women's blood is disgusting.." _The handsom boy thought dimly.

Right when he was about to turn around, he caught the sent of blood. And not just any blood. Virgin's blood. And it had such a tempting smell to it,too...

Raising an eyebrow, he trailed off to the sent.

-x-

Hinata lightly limped on the cold empty road, blood dripping in small dots creating a trail.

"_...I…I don't want this… N…No more…no….more…" _the Hyuga thought weekly, stumbling to the cold snowy concrete ground. Her wheezing grew as the snow flakes hit her open gashes.

Then she saw her way out. A bridge. With a 7 story drop, at most. Tears leaked from her bleak lavender eyes,melting some snow on the ground.

"…_Perfect."_

-x-

The scent was getting stronger till he stopped at a small trail of blood disappearing from the falling snow.

The Uchia had a really bad feeling about this.

Surely enough, his hunch was right. He saw a very weak looking girl with blood profoundly dripping from her head, stomach, and side.

"_Wait a…" _ Sasuke mentally jumped when he recognized the Hyuga.

"_Shit...!" _He cursed, quickly pacing towards Hinata.

-x-

Hinata gripped the bridges railing with shaky hands for support, her messy hair covering her dimming dead eyes. Her breathing was uneven with occasional hitches.

The cold welcoming waves of black ocean reaching for her was a lovely sight. At least to her it was.

She slowly began to put her foot over the bridge, letting a sad smile form on her cut lips.

"Hey dumby."

Hinata snapped her head to the source of the noise, eyes widening at the sight.

"You know committing suicide is a _sin_, right?" The Uchiha stated flatly with a thin raised eyebrow.

Hinata gasped at the sight before her. Not the fact that he was an extremely drop-dead gorgeous boy, but he had large ebony wings crossed behind his back.

"_A…A death god..!"_ she thought with horror, backing away from the handsome stranger.

"P-Please s-stay away, death god…I-I…." before Hinata could finish her sentence, she went spiraling off the bridge's ledge and into the freezing ocean, reaching out to Sasuke with a frightened cry.

"Fuck...!" The panicked Sasuke cursed.

When Hinata's body hit the oceans water, it felt like millions of little needles stabbing her as the cold slush water hit her overly sensitive skin. The ice cold salt burned her wounds as the water completely over took her body warmth of what was left of it.

Hinata went up for air only to be pulled back down by the black waves grabbing at her weak, struggling body.

"_I-I can't die…! Mother would never forgive me… No, I don't want to go to hell and never see mother…!" she cried out desperately in her mind._

_'This is what you wanted…' _A voice reminded her in a hallow voice.

And then Hinata stopped struggling completely. It was true. And anything is better then this hell. ...Anything.

The Hyuga's body slammed into a jagged rock, knocking the breath out of her to be replaced with cold salty water. Her lungs burned fiercely from lack of air.

Hinata's eyes slowly began to close as her vision blurred,hitting the bottom of the ocean hard.

Everything started to become black and cold. The pain started to become numbed out slowly.

Then Hinata fell into an eternal, peaceful sleep. Never to wake.

_-x—_

Hinata's heavy eyes began to slowly open, her vision blurry. She took in the sight of a beautiful Victorian room. It had a vanity stand, a wooden oak wardrobe, and a window with a beautiful

balcony.

Dark purple curtains blocked out the bright sun threating to come in. She winced as some sun light hit her over sensitive eyes.

"_Wh-where…?" _she began to question as she sat up from her fluffy Victorian canapé bed.

The bedroom door suddenly creaked open to reveal the same handsom 'death god' she saw the night she committed suicide.

Wait. She DID commit suicide, correct?

The frightened girl frantically looked around for an answer.

"Relax." He stated in a bored tone, plopping down next to her, crossing his long lean legs over the other.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better." He said blankly, handing her a tall cup. He avioded skin-to-skin contact for nessacary reasons.

_"Last time I touched her..." _He shook his head,pushing those unwanted thoughts away.

Giving him a confused look, her suspicions faded from the wonderful aroma.

She began to sip, then greedily chug the unknown substance. The Uchiha let out a soft chuckle.

"W-what IS this stuff? It's a-amazing!" She stuttered, whipping her mouth with a smile. She began to drink the glass again feeling the energy flow threw her.

"Blood." He stated simply.

Hinata spat the blood all over her light purple comforter, earning her a bored expression and a raised eyebrow from the Uchia. His lip twitched, fighting a smile.

"B-b-b-**BLOOD**?" she cried, horrified.

"Mhm." He said bordly, flicking his sharp nails. "I believe I just said that."

"N-n-n-no,I mean _why_ blood? Are you c-crazy?"

"Partly, but if you don't drink that you'll get weaker. You've lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised I managed to even save you after that predicament. And your one to point fingers, 'miss suicide'." He he qouted with his fingers, his onyx black eyes gazed into her fragaile lavender ones.

"…_S-so it wasn't a dream..." _she whispered grimly, casting her gaze at the ground.

"Nope. And unless you don't want me to look inside your mind, I'd advise you to start explaining. Now." He stated in an assertive voice, eyes turning hard and cold.

"Y-you can do that..?" The Hyuga questioned curiously,unaware that she was scooting very close to the blushing Uchiha.

"Err….Y-yeah. And don't change the subject. Why did you try and commit suicide.?" He asked, looking away from Hinata.

Suddenly she felt like the worst human being that existed. Guilt washed over her as she began to grit her teeth, holding back the tears threating to fall.

"..I-I'm...sorry…." She whispered grimly.

This confused the Uchia.

"I-If you wouldn't have met m-me, your life would have been better. I-I'm s-so sorry…" she began to quietly sob, bringing her hands to her face.

"_What…? _How_ can she be so stupid...?" _he thought in disbleif.

"You idiot. That's the stupidest I've herd you say so far." He scoffed in disgust.

"_Wh-what…?" _Hinata looked into his black orbs with wet tears falling down her pale face.

Sasuke moved in closer instinctivly,atempting to wipe her tears away with his long pale fingers. Hinata blushed violently, eyes widening as he leaned tword her.

But before he could,a knock at the door stopped them,both jumping. It might have been her imagination, but he looked irritated.

"Sir Uchia, it's time for Miss Hyuga's bath." The maid reminded him from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, coming." He stated in a cold voice.

Turning his gaze back to Hinata, he nodded to her. She shyly nodded back.

Remembering something important, he turned back to the Hyuga.

"Oh, by the way…." He stated, casually running his long finger through his soft black locks. She tilted her hed to the side in confusion.

"You're a vampire." He stated simply.

There was a long pause.

And another.

Then another.

"W-W-WHAAAT?"

-xxxx-

_Well then. Hinata sure has been through a lot, neh? Don't worry; things will get lots better for our favorite Hyuga._

_There will be a time skip~this is just showing how she became a vampire. R&R makes cows happy. =D Also if you want more SasuHina fluffyness. 3 =u=_

_Tah loves~ -runs off into fake sunset-_


	2. Chapter 2 A Lost Soul Finds Redemption

-bows politely- Hello folks! *A*;; This is chapter 2,obviously. Hope you enjoy. 3 Tah~

Summery; Hinata's life was pure hell. ..Until her guardian angel with black wings saved her. Will she survive this new life as a vampire?

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have a gruesome death, Hinata would wear skimpy outfits, and there would be yaoi everywhere.

No flaming please. SasuHina/ plus other Hinata pairings. Sasu/Ita fluff plus other Sasu pairings. Sakura flaming. Same gender pairings. Gore, the works. Don't like? Leave.

Chapter Two; A Lost Soul Finds Redemption

Hinata stared at the floor in embarrassment as the maid proceeded to strip her from the young Hyuga's bloody, dirt covered jacket.

It was apparent her body had taken a lot of abuse. Their were scars everywhere on her soft porcelain skin, fresh ones too. Her ribs stuck out like a sore thumb due to lack of food.

The maid looked at her with sad, caring eyes. She reached for Hinata, pausing when she flinched.

"I won't hurt you, dear." The maid smiled sadly. She went by the name of Reika. She had hair to her neck, a soft shade of brown. Her eyes were chocolate with flecks of gold.

Hinata slowly began to relax. The young maid gave her a warm smile, turning around to turn off the water of the full bubble bath.

Hinata dipped her foot in the hot water, cringing as it hit her sensitive skin. Once fully in the tub, she sighed as the water began to unwind her tense muscles.

Reika poured some water lightly on Hinata's long, blood matted hair, scrubbing her hair with a hand full of shampoo.

"You don't h-have to do that…" She stuttered shyly. "….I-I can do that."

"Heavens no, deary. You're in no shape to be doing anything. Just relax." She smiled sweetly.

"B-but…"

"It's fine. Besides, it's my job. ordered me to attend to your wounds and well being." She reassured her with a sweet smile.

"..E-eh..? B-But why..?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…Now that you mention it, I'm not really sure. Lord-Uchia usually never cares for anyone but himself. This is very surprising to me, too. And I've worked for him for 3 years." She stated as a matter-of-fact.

"…O-oh…." She fidgeted nervously in confusion. "U-um….is he a….y-you know…" the Hyuga looked at her with a wondering expression.

This made Reika giggle.

"A vampire? Yes. He was born that way as a pure-blood. Or lamia for short." Reika stated as she washed the dry blood off her back.

The Hyuga's long midnight hair was being dried and cut by Reika, along with her bandaged body. Her hair use to cover most of her face. The maid put a silky, lacy gown on Hinata.

"T-thank you...for everything…" Hinata stuttered, giving her a grateful smile.

"It's nothing." She smiled back, handing Hinata a cup. This made Hinata give her a nervous glace.

"Relax, its just water." She laughed.

Eyeing her skeptically, she took the glass.

-x—

After eating a feast of spread out for her, she went to her room and plopped down on the expensive, fluffy bed with a happy sigh. She hadn't been this healthy in a VERY long time.

She defiantly had to thank him. Hinata was extremely grateful, but had nothing to give him in return. This bothered her very much.

Pushing herself off the comfortable bed, she made her way to the Uchia's room.

-x—

Hinata was standing nervously outside his bedroom, trying to compose herself.

She was about to knock, but then she herd something that made her blush extremely hard, causing dizziness. A long, exenterated moan and growling.

Her fist already touched the cracked door, reveling the scene before her.

The extremely handsome boy was hovering over a sleazy looking girl with heavy make-up and revealing clothes, showing off her flat chest and much skin. He was licking at her neck that he so very clearly bit.

She felt very embarrassed and ashamed for even bothering him, but was stopped by his husky, sex dripping voice.

"Oh, Hinata. Hey. Come in." He said casually, getting off the inraged girl.

This caused the said girl to glare daggers at Hinata, making her flinch.

"I-I-I can c-come b-back another t-t-time." She squeaked out.

"Hn? Why..? Its fine, come in." He stated as if she denied a bag full of money and riches.

The shy girl had her eyes on the floor the whole time, not daring to look up.

"Who's this _freak_, Sasuke-kun?" the pissy girl hissed.

This flustered the nervous Hinata, making her twitle her fingers in a fast manner.

Sasuke gave the fuming girl an irritated look, glaring.

"She is a _very_ close friend, and I'd like it very much if you leave. Now." The Uchia stated coldly.

"W-what?" she gawked, infuriated even more.

"You herd me." He said with narrowed eyes that formed slits. "Scram, whore."

"You...you _jackass_!" she screched, dramatically storming out while pushing Hinata to the ground.

Hinata looked anywhere but at Sasuke. He couldn't say why, but he didn't like that at all. Girls would go gaga over him, looking everywhere in his direction, worshiping him like he were some sex-god. And here she was pretending he didn't even _exist_.

Letting out a small cough for her attention, she jumped slightly, looking at him with scared and uncertain eyes.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." She managed to whisper out meekly.

He scoffed bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"You apologize too much when you did nothing at all,idiot. And I should be the one apologizing for that bitches rude manners." He stated flatly.

Hinata tugged lightly at her reviling gown, not use to it. But mostly, she wasn't use to kindness such as this.

"….U-uh…th-thank you…for everything." she said shyly, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, giving him a breath-taking smile. She was indebted to this boy, and wanted so badly to show her gratitude.

The Uchiha was startled by this beautiful smile,taken back by this, blushing madly with wide eyes. Her smile was so sincere and pure. She truly looked like an angel.

He returned the smile with a smirk, making the Hyuga blush harder from his handsome, amazing features that would have any girl, or boy for that matter at their knees. She quickly casted her gaze to the ground again, fiddling with her fingers.

Sasuke frowned at this, moving in a blink of an eye to her side rather closely. Hinata's huge lavender eyes widened at the close contact, backing up against a wall.

He tilted the girls chin up, pulling her face up to his rather close as his fingers got electric pulses to go through him. He quickly let go. Her whole face was scarlet by now, she was sure. They were only inches away, nose to nose.

"Look at me, please." The Uchiha asked calmly in a hushed voice, eyeing her angelic face with hooded eyes. Did he just say please..? That's a first.

"U-uh…." She shifted her eyes around the room nervously.

His eyebrow twitched two times in aggravation, getting impatient. A bad habit.

"_Please_..." He said more aggressively as he moved in closer, his gentleness gone and replaced with irritation. Their lips were only inches away.

Hinata nervously glanced at the floor, to his onyx eyes with a nervous expression.

"It's okay. I won't bite….hard." He mocked teasingly, making the girl gasp as he leaned down to lick her pale, slender neck. She still had the bite marks from where he bit her previously.

The girl began to tremble slightly, very taken back by this. The Uchia didn't realize what he was doing until felt the girl slightly tense. He started to feel...guilt. He was trying to take advantage of this poor, innocent girl. He felt like a sick bastard.

She was still healing from her previous torment. Hinata was a very fragile.

"Sorry…I don't know what came over me." He said meekly, rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush. He hadn't blushed this much since….ever.

"U-um…" The Uchiha's attention was turned back to the beautiful girl with a pink tented blush gracing her adorable, pale face.

"I-It's fine. I'm indebted to with my life for all your kindness. Y-you can drink m-my blood if you w-want." She stuttered out with a shy smile. What this Hyuga didn't know was he didn't really want that at all, but something entirly different.

"Nah. You need way more then me. Here." He stated flatly, taking a sharp nail and quickly cutting his wrist. Precious crimson blood flowed from his pale rist, making Hinata breath heavily. Something overtook her.

A pure lust of hunger. And a very extreme one, at that. Licking her full pink lips, which the Uchia stared at hungrily, she leaned down and lightly licked his rist.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the sensation, letting out a shaky sigh. He didn't usually do this for just _**anyone**_.

After she was done, her puffy, red stained lips were licked quickly with that small pink tounge. He inhaled sharply, holding back the urge to lick her pouty lips, too.

"Th-thank you Uchia-san. And s-sorr-" Sasuke cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"I swear to GOD, if that next word is 'sorry', I with ground your sorry ass, missy." He said in an agitated voice, taking Hinata off guard.

She stared at him surprised. Then let out a small wind-chime giggle, holding her hand to her mouth as a smile graced her lips.

"_She has such a cute laugh…"_ He thought as her smile made his lips twitch. He felt his chest going very warm. What the hell was this girl doing to him...?

"Oh...um... By the way, Hinata. Sasuke is just fine." He said with a small shrug.

Hinata titled her head to the side.

"How do you know m-my name...?" She asked curiously. Especially when she was a nobody and he was an idol at her school.

"Tch. You go to my school, remember?" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I just didn't th-think….w-well…with all the girls y-you have around you and a-all…." She stated in a low voice, fidgeting nervously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well I _do_ know who you are, okay? We've actually spoke a couple of times. But you were staring at the floor the whole time." He stated in aggravation, remebering this.

"O-oh… S-sorr-" she stopped half way remembering what he said, his warning glare reminding her. She didn't finish that sentence.

The Uchia got up with a small stretch, Hinata getting up following him out of his huge bedroom also.

"You better go get some sleep. You and Reika are going clothes shopping tomorrow. And we need to work on getting some meat on your bones, too." He said in a calm collected voice.

The Hyuga felt weird at this new kindness she was receiving so much.

"…U-um…Uchi- I-I mean Sasuke. Why are you being so k-kind to me..? Y-you don't h-have to…." She stated in a whispered voice.

Sasuke shrugged, still confused why he was helping her himself.

"Because you obviously need the help. I couldn't just let you die… Any person with a soul would help you...to bad I don't have one." he laughed grimly.

Hinata froze in the hall, completely floored. A long quite silence stretched on as the two stared at each other.

Her eyes shone with sympathatic and caring eyes. _"Oh, Sasuke…"_

She reached for his hand to grab him, but that was a very bad mistake. He avoided skin-to-skin contact for a reason.

It started in a warm, dizzy jolt of a pulsating shock that went up her arm and swept down her spine.

Hinata gasped, but she couldn't let go of his hand. Like someone being electrocuted, she was frozen still in place.

It was something she never felt before. It was something that was happening to both of them though.

She felt her body go slightly limp and weak as she leaned into him for support, her body shaking slightly as his tingling warm sensation over took her body. It felt different but...amazing. Like their souls merging and no bounderies. She got a glimps into his heart. It was very lonley and bleek, like a diserted ghost town long forgotten. She kept felling the warm tingling shock rolling down her body. She didn't feel cold and alone anymore. Hinata felt complete and whole.

But then the wonderful sensation disapeared as fast as it came. Sasuke pushed her off lightly, striding off in any direction but hers, a little shaken to say the least. This is the first time anything like this happend. Sasuke had touched a _lot _of womens skin, but this had never happend. Just touching her made his spine feel like a live circuit wire. The Uchiha still felt the comforting warmth jolting through his hand.

The confused Hyuga looked at her hand in awe.

"_Wh-what WAS that?" _she asked, dumbfounded. _"M-maybe I just….just imagined it."_

Sasuke avoided touching her since that day.

-x-

_**1 year later.**_

-x—

The Hyuga stared at her reflection in the mirror. Sasuke was 18 (lamia's,or pureblood vamires can stop aging whenever) and Hinata, still 16. She had grown into an extremely beautiful woman indeed.

Her big, soft lavender eyes were thickly coated with dark eyelashes. The Hyuga also had long, soft cascading blue midnight hair to her back, reaching her curvy butt. Speaking of curves, she had lots of them now that she ate proprly.

She went from a size 22B to a 38DD; going threw 28 bras at most. Her pale porcelain skin complimented her beautiful features. Hell, she even _looked _like a porcelain doll.

"_I wonder what I'd look like as a human at this age…" _she thought in wonder.

The thing about vampires gaining beauty was indeed VERY true. Although _she_ didn't really think she was anything special.

Running a brush through her hair one last time, she went to her oak wardrobe full of expensive clothes, even though she insisted to Sasuke not to buy her anything.

Most of her scars had healed, but they left little traces that were easy to see. She ran her fingers down her body, remembering each mark, stopping at the scar at her undead heart. There was a broken heart there... She pushed those unwanted thoughts aside.

Being half naked was rather…cold. I'd better hurry before….

But it was to late. The Uchiha could be herd from the hall, obviously intent to come in. She froze in place, her face going beet red.

"Ah…" She couldn't get her voice to work for the life of her.

"I'm coming in. Okay?" He asked, pausing for an answer. Getting none, he pushed the door open, reveling a blushing Hyuga in a lacy purple bra and heart panties. She let out a small 'meep' with wide eyes.

Sasuke jumped at the sight, quickly covering his eyes with a scarlet blush tenting his shocked face. Hinata instinctively covered what she could, which was hard considering the size of her chest.

"S-s-sorry!" he stuttered out, jolting past her to the exit. What she didn't realize was he was secretly peaking threw his long fingers.

-xxx-

_Oh Sasuke. When will you realize you need to put your pride aside and show your feelings~? Hey, that rhymed. oAo;;_

_Well now. See? I promised things would get better for her. And if your wondering what the hell was up with the touching thing, you'll find out soon. Keyword for hint; etamlous. p.s. read - if your utterly confused._

_R&R makes cows happy. Plus I will update moorrre~~ 3333_

_Tah Loves~~~ -blows kisses-_


	3. Chapter 3 This Isn't The Same Girl

Hello again! =u= Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. 3 Tah~

Summery; Hinata's life was pure hell. ..Until her guardian angel with black wings saved her. Will she survive this new life as a vampire?

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have a gruesome death, Hinata would wear skimpy outfits, and there would be yaoi everywhere.

No flaming please. SasuHina/ plus other Hinata pairings. Sasu/Ita fluff plus other Sasu pairing hints. Sakura flaming. Same gender pairings. Gore, the works. Don't like? Leave.

Chapter Three; This Isn't The Same Girl.

Hinata searched the maze of a mansion in hopes of finding her favorite Uchia. She wanted to apologize for the millionth time today for seeing such a sight.

"_He must hate me after seeing that…" _she thought dizzily.

She spotted him in the library, casually scanning through some books.

The Hyuga was about to talk to him when one of the new maids approached her with a pleading, distressed look. This stopped Hinata dead in her tracks, instantly by her side.

"Y-Yume-san, are you okay…?" she asked in a concerned voice, very worried.

The girl let out a dramatic sigh and welded up fake tears, making Hinata jump. She started to scramble for a tissue.

"Y-Y-Yume-san, p-please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can h-help..?" the Hyuga suggested with a reassuring smile.

The maid paused, glancing at her with so called 'new found hope' in her eyes. She was indeed one hell of an actor.

"W-Well…" A sniff. "Now that you mention it, Miss Hyuga…."

-x—

Books came flying left and right out of the libary room. Messy stacks upon stacks were scattered everywhere.

Sasuke scanned vigorously for an answer. But there had been _nothing _on how to make the soul mate principal disappear. But there had to be! This was some kinda mistake...the soul mate princable was just a myth. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he plopped down on the large leather seat. He casted his cold eyes to the ceiling, falling closed shortly.

"U-um….Sasuke-kun…..?" Hinata meekly whispered, looking at the ground. Sasuke brought his attention to her immediately, his onyx eyes gleaming through his reading glasses.

"If your going to apologize, tell one of the maids to bring me some ibuprofen and aspirin." He stated in annoyance. "I didn't see a _thing_, okay?" he lied smoothly.

This DID make the girl feel better, but she wanted to do what the maid asked her for. She had no idea what these words meant, but she said them as she was instructed to, along with movements.

She casually put a loose strand behind her ear, giving him a seductive look from under her hooded lashed eyes as she leaned forward, lips parted slightly.

Sasuke sat there, stunned and curious for her next movement. His heart was violently jumping in his chest. He adjusted himself in his seat awkwardly, shifting his eyes from her somewhat exposed chest, to her needy face full of 'lust', to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun….I-I…need you." She whispered out in a low voice, making his insides jump along with his heart and other areas he would rather not say. A hunger swept him away, but not the need for blood.

Pure lust. And not just the kind for just sex. His heart burned for something more that no one night stand could suffice.

"H-Hinata…" He breathed out, needy eyes set on her lips as he had to lick his own that suddenly felt really parched. Hinata's eyes widened, feeling as if her heart were a jackhammer.

A big "AH _HAH_. I told you so~I told you sooo!" along with lots of gloating filled the hallway. Sasuke knew this was too good to be true. He brought a hand to his face in aggravation, sighing.

The maid that went by Yume stepped in the room and gave Hinata a big thumbs up, a wad of cash in the other hand.

"Thanks, Miss Hyuga. Now I can pay for my grandmother's surgery." She said with a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"I-I thought you said your mother...?" The confused Hinata asked.

The maid shifted her eyes a couple times before replying meekly.

"U-uh….y-yeah….I meant _mother_. I just think she's grand….as a….um, mother…." The girl made up with a nervous expression.

Hinata tiled her head cutely to the side as she had since she was a little girl.

"…Oh. Well I really do hope she feels better. If there's anything else I can do, don't hesitate to ask. " Hinata smiled sweetly, making the maid laugh nervously.

Sasuke scoffed, Hinata's gaze going back to him.

"O-oh…um…..please forgive me, S-Sasuke... She said I couldn't tell you anything and that—"

"Do you even KNOW what the hell she was asking of you, Hinata?" He questioned angrily, his cold glare in the direction of the now frightened maid.

There was a long pause before Hinata finally answered.

"Sh-she wanted me to gi-give you a…...h-hug...r-right…..?"

Another long pause.

Then the maid was on the floor rolling around, laughing her ass off while holding on to her sides. Hinata looked at her confused and flustered, looking around for an answer that was so clearly not there.

Sasuke just stared at her with a grim expression and a tight mouth, truly lost for words. He opened his mouth only to close it. Was she really that innocent? Had she _really_ neverlearned anything about sex….?

"Yume. Come here. Now." The girls laughter fell as she gulped, standing herself in front of him with a small bow.

"Since you took the liberty to start this shit, I have a task for you."

The girl gave him a questioning look, nervously playing with her apron.

"Teach Miss Hinata here everything she needs to know about sex." He smirked wickedly, making Hinata blush a deep scarlet and for the maid to gap like a fish.

"B-Bu-"

"Unless you would rather me to fire you." He stated bordly.

This shut the girl up. Shifting her eyes from the smirking Sasuke and madly blushing Hinata, she sighed.

"Miss Hyuga, come on." She waved a hand toward her. Hinata hesitated, looking at Sasuke then to Yume. With a nod, she followed her out.

The Uchia gave a shaky sigh, slumping in the chair.

"…_Hell of a way to start a morning." _he thought as a headache formed

_-x-_

After a _very_ long talk about…. 'the talk', Hinata was dismissed from the room from fainting so much.

The poor Hinata had to hold the wall for support, her face flushed as her legs wobbled like jello. At this age, you'd think she'd know at least the basics.

Hinata took two steps, and then fell on her ass in a short thump. Her head was swarming with so much…..so much _profanity _that made her vision blur.

"_I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-can't b-b-b-believe I t-t-t-tried t-to s-s-s-s-sedu…seduce S-S-Sasuke." _She thought in pure horror, dizzy with embarrassment. First he saw her in panties and a bra. Now this.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. She prayed to god it wasn't who she thought it was. Sadly, god wasn't on her side today.

The Uchiha was bent down by her rather closely with an expressionless face. Hinata could have sworn there was something like worry in his eyes, though.

"Hina-" before he could utter out another syllable, the Hyuga ran away yelling a thousand apologies.

Sasuke blinked two times. It took him a while to translate the words. Once he did, he sighed while rubbing his pounding temples.

"Great. I made things worse." He groaned in a low voice, his eyebrow twitching.

-x-

A week later,school was starting. Hinata awoke to the sun brightly shining with her balcony window open, her curtains blowing with the soft breeze.

Hinata lightly stretched with a happy grin, exited to start school. Sasuke hadn't really told her which school it WAS, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. She loved school no matter what.

The teen Hyuga stepped on the balcony while her purple lacy gown blew in the wind, holding her hand cupping over her eyes with a smile. The conception vampires died in the sun was bull. Especially the 'sparkling' one.

Her powers were just slightly weakened, so she was basically a human with very goddess-like beauty. With a stretch, she went to her bathroom to get ready.

-x-

Sasuke leaned against the mansions brick wall, gazing thoughtfully into the blue fluffy clouded skys of blue. It really was a beautiful day.

He hated when schools had dress code uniforms. Not that he dreaded not being a snappy dresser, he just hated it period. The black uniform clung tightly to his sculpted body, showing every line and curve he had.

The top was button-down. His shirt was open and stopped at his collarbone, showing much-desired skin. He damned his brother for forcing him to stay in school. Well, the vampire prince had a rep to uphold.

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun, I had trouble with my u-uniform." She laughed nervously.

Sasuke's eyes landed on the source of the noise. He had to hold onto his sanity not to jump her right there and then. She just looked so editable.

Her school girl outfit complimented her body amazingly. Her top clung to her chest and fell down her smooth stomach, rising and showing her pale tummy whenever she'd lift her arms slightly.

As for her skirt….it showed off the Hyuga's long, pale porcelain legs. It stopped at her knees, sadly.

Hinata was indeed eyeing Sasuke also with a signature blush tinting her face. She felt dizzy just looking at his perfection.

Coughing to get her attention, he waved to her to get into the limo waiting for them. Oh how he was spoiled.

The girl climbed in, missing the hungry look that swept the Uchia's face. He followed in after her, slamming the door.

"To Kohna High, please." He stated in a blank tone, pulling out a cigarette.

Hinata's head snapped up.

"W-w-_what_?" she cried, mortified.

Sasuke just raised a thin eyebrow.

-x-

Once they arrived, the driver of the limo had to literately pull the frightened girl from the car doors clutches. It caused a scene as people surrounded the amazingly beautiful people with the limo.

"I-I-I c-c-can't!" she cried, kicking in protest.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Why hadn't she told him she hated this school before?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blond dobe that he hadn't seen in a while.

Giving him a cocky smirk, the blond started to approach them.

"Hey dobe." He greeted.

"Hey teme. It's been a while." The blond chirped, showing a toothy grin while resting his hands behind his head.

Hinata froze up, not daring to turn his gaze to her former crush.

"Who's the cute girl?" Naruto questioned with much interest, pointing to Hinata.

Sasuke glared rather harshly, not wanting to share her with anyone. Especially this stupid dobe. He used to follow Sakura around like a lost puppy, also teasing Hinata.

Hinata slowly turned around, wanting to see if it was the same Naruto she liked in the past and….well, still liked. He was indeed.

The blond looked like he just found out his dad was a transvestite, shock painting on his tanned-sun kissed face. He eyed her body up and down with desire, then brought his ocean-blue eyes back to her blushing face.

"H….Hinata?" he questioned in utter disbelief, mouth hanging open.

With a deep shaky breath, she turned around slapping a fake smile on her face. Of course it was breath-taking and made a lot of people stop and stare.

"Y-y-yeah." She stuttered out, trying her best to sound confidant while brushing at her skirt.

The blonde's eyes widened as a blush crept on his face. Naruto nervously smiled back, rubbing his head.

Sasuke didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

With a harsh tug, he pulled Hinata past the school gates, leaving Naruto speechless and rather pissed at the fuming Uchia's possessiveness. Hinata shyly smiled at Naruto, stumbling a little and averting her attention in front of her, gravity threating to pull her down.

What she didn't see was the jealous Uchiha shoot Naruto the bird.

-x-

Hinata attempted for the tenth time to pull her arm away from his death-grip. He was grabbing her wrist that had a bandaid on it. Skin-to-skin contact was a big no no.

"S-S-Sasuke, let g-go and t-t-tell me what's wrong!" the girl pleaded, dizzy with embarrassment as everyone's attention was directed at the two beautiful, god-like people that could be mistaked as a perfect couple.

He finally let go, simply stating "We were going to be late."

Hinata glanced at the school's clock, noticing they had more then enough time. She didn't question him though as she looked at the ground, following him.

"D-do you think we'll have the same classes, Sasuke…? She questioned with worry lacing her sweet wind-chime voice. The Hyuga really didn't want to be left alone without him. She was frightened to death.

"Tch, I hope…" he muttered, taking the Hyuga off guard. She was frozen in place, dumbfounded. The Uchiha was already ten paces ahead of her, making her jump and run after him,but a large amount of males blocked her from doing so.

"_Damn bastards. I even tried bribing them. Stupid ass school board." _He thought bitterly.

"…Uh. S-so do you and Naruto have some kind of...relationship…?" The slightly blushing Sasuke asked, his eyes dare not meet hers.

Getting no reply, he turned around to see two huge groups cutting both of them off. A swarm of fangirls screeched in his ears, making him cringe as his eye twitched. Hinata was surrounded by a large group of males who were asking her out, some even going as far as lifting up the crying girl's skirt.

He saw pure red after that. Rage took over his whole body as he pushed past the fangirls that wouldn't let him pass. Hinata was reaching for him in a panic, tears leaking down her flushed face.

Hissing under his breath, he leaped over the huge crowd, throwing hard punches and kicks at any guy senseless enough to dare touch her.

He pulled her roughly against his hard, broad chest with a tight gripe on her shoulder while glaring at them.

Some backed down, others still didn't budge. They stopped when a low growl in his throat made even the fangirls suffice of their stupidity.

The squealing started up again once the growling was done. He rolled his eyes.

Pulling her closer, he walked past the groups of people.

-x-

"And _that _is why we should be in every class together." He stated in an assertive tone, his eyes closed and his hands folded under his chin.

He almost lost it and killed all of those boys right then and there. Hinata had to convince him many times that it was okay. She even said it was _her _fault. The Uchia slammed his head into a wall when she said this, making her apologize more.

Lady Tsunade, the principle, raised a thin blonde eyebrow.

"I'm sorry , but there is nothing I can do. All scheduales are set in place. If you'd like….I could get some students to help out Miss Hyuga." She stated in a calm voice.

Sasuke glared at her with dead intent. She didn't budge at all. He looked away with a defeated sigh, nodding. _"As long as she's safe..."_

The middle-aged women smiled in victory. "Glad you see it my way."

"And since Hinata has some classes with my nephew, it'd be best if she'd show her around and be her friend, hm?" she suggested.

Right on cue, the girl walked in.

Hinata froze in place as she felt her voice close off, getting hard to breath. The lump in her throat got bigger as horror shot up her spine.

The girl smiled sweetly at Tsunade, extra sweetly at the Uchia with a flirty wink, and then gave a wicked smile to Hinata, making her cringe.

"Hello….Hinata-chan."

"_S-Sakura…"_

-xxx-

_Oh shit. Looks like there is going to be some drama up in here. Best be putting up a tough front, Hinata, or the pink-haired (who the fuck has pink hair?) bitch will destroy youuuu._

_Will Hinata ever grow a back spine? Will Sakura EVER keep her legs closed for fives seconds? Find out on the NEXTTT episode of- *shot*_

_x.x;;; …R&R please~?_


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Friend

Hey poppets. I'm going to update one more time before I hit the bubble bath. Chow.

Oh. I forgot to add. Temari is going to be in this chapter. She is bi. Ohmy. Hinata slowly begins to grow a back a back spine. How? You'll see.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would go pyum, Hinata would wear skimpy stuff that showed skin, and there would be yaoi non-stop. –umph-

-x-

Sasuke was the first to speak up.

"Hell no." Sasuke stated harshly with a cold glare that could freeze over hell.

The three females stared in shock. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Sakura looked genially hurt, snapping her head around to glare at Hinata for making Sasuke actually deny her like this. Hinata flinched, gripping the chair with shaking hands.

"And what, might I ask, is the problem with my nephew?" the glaring women questioned. The Uchia got up, grabbing Hinata by the wrist while dragging her out of the small office.

Sasuke looked behind his broad shoulder, simply replying "For one, there are invisible horns coming out of that big-ass forehead. Second, her vigina is a black hole. Need I say more?"

The onyx-eyed man let an amused smirk grace his lips as the two's mouths dropped. He wiggled his long pale fingers with a mocking wink as the door shut, leaving two to gap like fish.

Tsunade had to cover her lipstick covered mouth with her hand, covering a smile that was threating to spread.

The pink-haired teen glared daggers at the women, making it all the more halerious. Tsunade soon lost herself as mad laughter erupted from her as she banged her desk with a fist.

Sakura let out a small "humph" while sticking her nose in the air, stomping out of the room.

After the principle whipped tears from her eyes, she let out a deep breath.

"Fucking. Epic." The women stated, shaking her head. "That Uchiha sure has balls." She mused, leaning back in her seat while taking out some sake.

-x-

The violet-eyed girl was silent, trying to form a proper way to thank him.

All I do is case him trouble. Why does he even help me? I don't…..I don't deserve this kindness. She closed her eyes as her thick lashes got wet.

The silence stretched on. Sasuke glanced back to see if the Hyuga was alright. He took in the sight of Hinata with clenched fists that shook lightly. Her midnight-blue bangs covered her eyes as her full lips were trembling with a heaving chest to go along with it.

Sasuke frowned.

He hated seeing this girl like this. He had no idea why, but it just made his chest feel heavy. And he couldn't look into her mind or see her aura. Nothing. Some how she blocked it all, making him play the guessing game.

He reached out a hand to her shoulder, freezing when he herd a loud squeal. Sasuke shut his eyes, irritated.

Fuck. Another fangirl.

Hinata froze too. But she recognized this sequel. Could it be….?

Her question was answered. Faster then you could say 'my little pony', Hinata was tackled to the ground, her skirt flying up showing her frog panties.

Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the sight before him. Hinata was being groped by a grinning girl with four ponytails of blond and startling green eyes. Then this said girl reached under the struggling Hyuga's summer uniform shirt, pinching two times.

Hinata stopped struggling and let out a small needy moan. Sasuke brought his hand to his bloody nose, a crimson blush tenting his pale face. He could feel his pants getting uncomfortably tighter.

"Damn, Hinata! You've really filled out." the gakwed. This caused the Hyuga to struggle once again even harder, making sounds of discomfort.

The girl's voice snapped the Uchiha out of his lust haze. He yanked the girl up by the collar of her shirt, his expression dark with a shadowed face. The girl let out a small meep, putting her hands in front of her to say 'I surrender'.

"W-w-w-wait S-S-Sasuke." Hinata struggled out, her whole face tomato red.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's m-my old f-friend. Temari." the Hyuga reasurred Sasuke, causing him to drop her on the ground.

"Ouch. That's no way to treat a lady, yah fucker." Temari hissed,rubbing her sore ass.

"What lady?" Sasuke asked with an expressionless face.

"What did you say!" dirty-blond girl barked, cracking her knuckles. Something vicious flickered in her eyes.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, paying her no head.

Temari took this as a 'put your dukes up' jesture, because she swung her fist with great force, very fast.

Sasuke leaned a little to the side, avoiding the flying fist with a yawn. Hinata protested deaspretly for the vampire and enraged girl to stop.

The pissed Temari kicked upward for the Uchiha's package. Big mistake.

He grabbed the dirty blond's leg, flipping her on the ground roughly. She let out a small grunt, pretending to be defeated.

As Sasuke started to walk away, Termari grabbed his long legs sending him to the hard ground. He let out a shocked cry. Hinata held both hands to her mouth with wide eyes.

The victorious grin faded when she saw his black eyes go unhumanly small as he closed them. When he opened, his eyes were crimson red with sharp pupils like a cat. He let his lips pull back as a growl came out,showing two sharp canine teeth.

Hinata stared on in horror. She couldn't get her body to work for the life of her.

The extremly pissed boy expected to see fear. Cowering. Even begging for her life. But he got something completly different.

Laughing.

Sasuke blinked two while frowning. Is this girl mental?

"I _thought_ there was something weird about you,Uchiha" the girl laughed, brushing her dirty skirt. "But I never knew that you were part of the occult."

The two vampires both were startled. No human knew about them. And if they did, their memory would be earsed. That or death.

"You both can relax. I'm part of the Night World, you know. I'm a shape-shifter. I turn into a lepord. " Temari stated knowingly.

Hinata's jaw dropped. All the time she knew this girl, this was info she never herd of.

"And on that note...I'd like it if you'd tell me _why _you turned Miss Hinata here into a vampire, too." she pointed tword the fidgting girl.

"That's none of your buisness." he said in a cold voice.

"You fucking..." Temari glared, ready to ressume their fight.

"No."

They both turned to Hinata, suprised. Her voice didn't sound shy or uncertain. But their was no emotion, either.

"It's fine. I _want _to tell her." she said with a sad smile.

Sasuke frowned. Then averted his eyes to the clock.

"I'll go. Class has already started. You guys might wanna hurry." he stated flatly, turning on his heel.

"W-wait!" the Hyuuga cried out. Sasuke blinked, turning around for her attention. Their eyes met.

She felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. A sweet dizzyness swept through her body.

No. Now was _not _the time to feel these things. She pushed that tugging at her heart away, far away.

"Thanks, S-Sasuke. Your a true...friend." she squeaked out with a small fake smile.

She could have sworn something like hurt swept his face. But his emotions were swept away under that mask before she could see anymore.

"Whatever." he said cooly.

She stared at the Uchia's back as he walked away. The Hyuga closed her eyes tightly.

_"I'm no good for him...I'm no good."_

-xxx-

The silence stretched on as the two girls walked down the desertted halls.

Temari was growing more and more impatient by the second.

"_Well_?" The green eyed girl barked.

Hinata jumped, looking at Temari only to look back at the ground with a pained expression.

The blond had had enough of this.

"Fine, I'll just go ask your boyfriend." she said, following in the direction of the boy's scent.

The Hyuga jumped violently, waving her hands like a mad women with a blush that could stop traffic.

"H-h-he i-i-_isn't _my b-b-boyfriend!" she said in a shaky voice.

"Oh really?" she probed, poking the hot face the belonged to her friend.

"W-we were g-going to talk about why I became a...you know..." she looked around the still empty hall, making a V with her small white fingers.

This earned a snort giggle from Temari. She sobered, looking serious.

"So why did you become a vampire? If a human got caught doing this..." She shook her head in disapproval.

Hinata's pouty lips thined into a tight line.

Taking a shaky sigh, she began.

"Well..."

-xxx-

The confused boy couldn't get his mind how she looked at him. Was it fear? Hate?

No.

But she just looked so...sad.

He herd his name fainlty.

"!" the old man shouted in his ear, making his onyx eyes narrow into slits.

He snapped his head up to the glaring ancient teacher.

"..._What_?" He spat back.

The old man flinched, backing away. Good.

"Class is over." the man sighed.

Sasuke blinked, looking around the empty class room.

Did I really spend that much time thinking about her?

He blinked twice, shrugging. Guess so.

With a small strech like a cat, he gracfully walked out of the classroom and into the crowded halls.

He was stopped when he herd a disoriented cry.

"So, you see why I was turned into a...a vampire." she said lifelessly. She was glad her voice came out normal. God help her, the rest of her wasn't.

Temari was staring with an intense look that she only saw if this said blonde was sticking up for her.

"Hinata..." she whispered out full of caring-love.

Both of them jumped when they herd a faraway cry and laughing. She felt her stomach drop.

She let her overly-sensitive ears follow the sound with Temari right on her trail.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

Sakura and her gang were around a sobbing girl that had two messy pinktails obviously pulled at. She was covering her face and cowering in a small corner.

The violet-eyed girl was immediately by the small girl's side, helping her up.

"Look at that. The pathetic little baby is helping the other baby. How cute." Ino cheered.

Something boiled deep in the pit of Hinata's stomach. For once it wasn't fear. Pain. Melancholy.

It was angery. Pure anger. This girl didn't deserve this.

She tried to control it, asking the girl if she was okay.

Hinata felt Sakura harshly pulling her hair. The girl with pinktails ran off, but Hinata stayed still completly.

This actually pissed the pink-haird girl off more.

"You bitch! Do you have to ruin _everything_? We were having fun with that ugly freak." she screeched.

Hinata snapped.

In one quick motion she twisted that naily hand out of her hair, grabbed her by the spray-tanned neck of hers and violently banged her up against a locker.

"Is this how you get your kicks?" she sneered through sharp white teeth. Sakura immiditly reached for her throat, clawing at it.

"Picking on people, making them feel lower then fucking scum? Huh?" she screamed with an edge of hysteria tighting her grip on this throat.

She herd high pitched screaming faintly along with people scurrying in different difections.

Her breathing became ragid and uneven, vision fading to black with fuzzy white dots.

She relized Sasuke and Temari were quickly pulling her away from her vicious death grip. Hinata immiditly let go, backing away in horror. She bumped into a mortified Naruto, looking from Sakura to the shaken Hinata.

The coughing Haruno took in deeps breaths, glaring up Hinata from her heavy-coated mascara lashes.

Then Hinata was sobbing silently into her palms, sinking to her knees.

She felt someone lightly touch her shoulder.

The Hyuga jumped, freezing.

Pushing off the floor, she went into a full sprint.

Sasuke stared at the retreating girl before following after her in fast strides.

-xxxxx-

Bwah! There, chapter 4. x.x;; Sorry if it isn't long enough, folks! I'll try harder! -shakes fist- ;A;

Oh. And yes, Hinata skipped the rest of the year from when she attempted suicide.

On a side note, _thank you to everyone who helped me out_!

Ah. I must go now. My bath awaits. +A+;;; I promise to have chapter 5 up soon~! Tah loves. 3


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Losing My Sanity

Please excuse my rant back there. I can't stand people like that.

-Sigh- Anyways. I'll try and make this chapter longer. Thanks to everyone once again for being awesome.

Much love. –LaughingMadHatter.

Disclaimer; I don't anything but this horrific story. Please enjoy anyways. ^^;

-xxx-

Chapter 5 – I'm losing my sanity.

-xxx-

"Hinata!"

She kept running down the side walk, stumbling occasionally.

"…Stop!" Sasuke called out again in a horse voice, finally grabbing her wrist.

He was panting with mussed and flying dark strands; his charcoal eyes were wild.

"H-Hinata…." He breathed out "Are you….are you all right?"

She wouldn't look at him for anything.

They were both in a secluded area with cars that barely came by. He decided to drag her under a bridge that had a high slop. The sun was starting to set and the sounds of cicadas were herd faintly indicating summer.

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh, glancing over at Hinata. She looked flushed and tired from running so much. She was staring at something with slight surprise, so he followed her gaze. And it landed on their hands.

He was still holding her hand. And even through his hand was gloved he felt the tingling warmth flowing in his hand then up his arm, spreading through his body. It felt right.

But that scared him.

The Uchiha hastily snatched his hand mumbling a 'sorry'.

This hurt her, for some odd reason. A lot. But it didn't surprise her. She _was _a freak after all.

Hinata brought her knees up to her chest, setting her head on them, looking away with unreadable eyes. They were blank.

Sasuke stole another glance. He felt his throat tighten. She looked like a lifeless porcelain doll with no hope. The Hyuga was watching the sun set. The orange and pink light illuminated off her fair skin.

He reached out on instinct to comfort her.

"Don't." She said in a flat tone.

Sasuke's hand stopped a few inches from her face. He dropped it.

"It's for the best….if you didn't touched me….I'm an abomination, you know. All I do is cause problems for everyone." She whispered out, her voice cracking.

The Uchiha clenched his fist till blood leaked from it. Bile was rising in his throat.

After a long silence, he finally managed to get his voice back.

"You're wrong." He whispered back in a soft voice. Hinata felt her heart speeding up in her chest, threating to leave.

"Don't b-be ridiculous. I d-don't want y-your….your sympathy." She breathed out in a shaky voice. This was bad.

The Hyuga really didn't want him to jump through fire and dodge bullets for her. She didn't even feel worthy to know this boy. He was just too kind, and she hated it. …Because she knew there was nothing she could give in return.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly jerked her in his direction. He looked angry and upset with a tight jaw. His eyes looked tormented, confused. Torn.

And he looked on the verge of breaking down.

"Do you really think its just pity?" He was nearly screaming. The grip on her shoulders were enough to bruise.

Hinata just stared with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"…You dumbass!" Sasuke growled.

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her towards him.

And then he was hugging her.

The hug was warm and comforting.

Hinata's heart was beating so hard in her chest it hurt.

"…Sasuke?" She squeaked out. The Uchiha threaded his long white fingers through her soft blue midnight locks, sighing.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. And it felt right. Like putting two missing puzzle pieces together.

Hinata hesitantly reached for his somewhat broad back, putting the other hand on his head.

"…Hinata..." He sighed out. All those hidden scares on his heart seemed to not even exist anymore.

The sound of a car honking twice made them both jump. It was the expensive looking limo that drove them to school this morning.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled away, offering a hand to the blushing girl.

-xxxxx-

The ride home had been long, awkward, and silent. She'd occasionally look at him to see he was staring too. Being caught, he looked away and put his attention on anything but her.

She slipped out of her dirty summer uniform and turned the bath water on, tying her long midnight hair back.

Slipping a small foot in the hot bubbly water, her body soon following after.

She started to scrub at her dirt covered body with a fluffy pink rag, wincing when it touched sensitive flesh.

The girl stopped at her head, remembering what he did. How he held her with such protectiveness.

Was it normal to feel these things? To be never want to leave his side...?

_"He's probably sick of me..." _She thought mournfully, huffing at the soapy suds.

Hinata sighed, sinking into the bubbles.

-xx-

After slipping into a large baggy t-shirt, the Hyuga got into her bed and snuggled into the plush covers, shivering. Even though it was summer, why did she feel so cold?

"What a long day..." She spoke softly to the empty room.

Her eyes felt her eyes grow heavy. Before she knew it, sleep had taken over her.

-xxx-

Hinata's POV.

I looked around, seeing nothing but colors of soft lavender and green. Their were flowers of all sorts. From roses to poppy's, orchid's and tulip's. But they were all light shades of lavenders, like...my eyes.

Sasuke wasn't any where around. That's odd. Usually he is...

"Hinata!" A familiar voice shouted full of joy.

I felt my heart speed up painfully in my chest. I turned around only to be swooped into a warm hug.

Sasuke pulled back a little from me with a sweet smile I'd never seen. Like a little boy.

Then he leaned in...

And kissed me.

It was soft. Desperate. Needy. His lips sent small tingles through mine. I felt the heat go to my head and down to my toes.

I protested at first, weakly shoving at his chest. He didn't seem to notice. But truth be told, I didn't want this to stop.

So I gave in, reaching up and wrapping my small arms around his neck.

His pace became frantic as he ate at my mouth, our breaths coming faster. I closed my eyes as the same sweet dizziness swept over me 10 times harder.

Sasuke pulled back, looking into my eyes.

The smile from before disappeared. He hesitantly opened his mouth, about to speak.

But the sharp baseball bat craved into a rigid machete stopped him. He'd been staked.

I felt the sharp jolt of panic and horror welt up in me as I watched him stare at me with dimming eyes.

He mouthed something wordless I couldn't hear. He was smiling sadly.

Then his head limply fell to the side as blood trickled out. The once soft magenta flowers were now shredded to pieces, soaked in blood.

My breathing speed up as the world started to spin.

Everything was cold and black.

But then I saw a chilling face that made my blood freeze.

It was my dad. Hyuga Hiashi.

He was smiling so hard his crows feet and aging lines were showing.

"I'm coming for you."

And then I was screaming, screwing my eyes shut.

When I opened them, Sasuke was there lightly shaking my shoulder with a panicked expression.

I felt pure relief wash over me. And before I could stop myself, I was in his arms sobbing.

He tensed up, awkwardly patting my back. Sighing, he pulled me closer silently shushing me.

I'd been sobbing so hard I started to let out hiccups. I pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." I sniffed out.

This made him roll his eyes, shaking his head.

"Jeez,honestly..." He sighed out with an understanding smile.

I rested my pounding head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him. His light rocking and humming had me drifting back to sleep, his unique scent of fresh rain pine leaves floating through the air.

Something kept nagging at me though.

I just ignored it, to scared.

-xxooxxxo-

The sound of the repeating buzzing of an alarm woke me up from the dreamless sleep. I stretched, rubbing my tense shoulders.

I woke up, looking around for Sasuke. He was no where to be found in this deserted room.

Sighing, I hit the alarm and went to the bathroom to empty my bladder. My reflection stopped me though.

My hair was a mess, going in different directions. My eyes looked some what puffy from crying so much last night.

I looked over at the alarm, jumping when I saw it was 7:50 am.

Only 25 minutes till I was late.

Looking around, I snatched a brushed and started to quickly untangle my locks while slipping into my uniform, tripping over a teddy bear and landing face first on the ground.

Hell of a way to start the morning.

-xxoox-

I'd decided on a messy bun while letting the front of my hair hang loosely. I couldn't bother to care about appearances.

Sasuke was in the living room, leaning against the wall with a lost look.

He snapped his head in my direction when he noticed me.

"Hey." He said in a blank tone, blinking.

"...Hey." I said back sheepishly, rubbing my bare neck.

I could feel his gaze bore into me, studying me as if I were a painting. This made me flush scarlet.

"...Are you alright?" He finally asked in a flat tone, stepping closer, gracefully like a cat with prodding eyes.

I fumbled with my words, looking around nervously.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I squeaked out, making him give me a skeptical look. He shrugged, walking past me. But for some reason he wouldn't stop glancing at me.

-oxoxox-

The ride was quite, except for the occasional beeping of Sasuke's cell phone. Apparently he still had to keep in touch with the vampire conical.

Hinata was staring out the limo's window, twiddling with her thumbs. But something froze her.

She saw him in a flash as he disappeared with the other blurs.

"Stop the car!"

Sasuke looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

Looking around frantically, she opened the car door, tumbling out in a rolled up ball.

She rubbed her dizzy head, sighing. Well that was a dumb idea.

"Hinata, what the _hell_?" Sasuke scorned. Damn was he fast.

"L-Lady Hinata-sama! Are you all right!" came the voice she jumped out of a moving car for.

Neji Hyuga. Hinata's second cousin, and practically like a brother to her. He was looking at her with shocked surprise, no doubt from her appearance.

She ran into him, rubbing her face into his chest.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were _dead_." He cried in a hysterical voice.

Hinata tensed, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

"W-w-why would I be dead?" She managed to squeak out.

"Because Hanabi thought you might be." He said in a now worried voice, looking over at the girl.

Hinata felt her body tighten up more as her gaze followed and landed on the 12 year old sister.

She was staring with awe and knitted eyebrows.

"Hinata...?" The girl asked, her voice full of worry.

Hinata was taken back by this. Hanabi never cared about her, so this was new.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you...father made me...he use to." The girl was sobbing suddenly, lightly pulling at her older sister's uniform.

This washed every doubt away. Hinata pulled Hanabi into a hug, rubbing her back.

"It's fine."

Sasuke was smoking cigarette with his arms casually crossed. Something didn't sit right with this Hanabi chick for him, though.

Hinata blinked, looking down at Hanabi.

"Use to...?" Hinata questioned.

Neji stepped in, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"He's dead."

Hinata felt her stomach drop. She knew she should be feeling relived. Celebrating. Over joyed. But she wasn't.

The Hyuga was near tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked the tears away, giving a shaky sigh.

"No, this is news to me." Hinata breathed out.

Everyone stared in surprise.

"...Hinata...you've..." Neji reached out to her, but stopped. He gave her a small smile, pulling her close as they walked down the side walk.

Sasuke was pissed to say the least that everyone was so touchy-feely with Hinata. It just wasn't fair.

Everyone got in the limo, completely oblivious to the little girl the was already 2 blocks away.

Hanabi snapped out her cell phone, pressing speed dial.

"Yes. I found her. She is exactly as you said she was."

There was a long pause.

"As you wish. I'll call you later. Bye."

The girl snapped the phone shut, twirling a few times like a ballet dancer.

"Hinata...your mine."

-xXxXxxx-

LaughingMadHatter: Can anyone guess who she was talking to?

Random person: The pizza maaaan! :D

LaughingMadHatter: ...Suuuure, let's go with that. On a side note, so sorry I took a while to update. Life's been hell, yo. ;A; -needs a hug-

Well, that's all for now. Review and all that good jazz. Bye loves.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy Breeds Hate

I am SOOOO sorry everyone that I took so long. I had trouble with this chapter due to some reasons.

Wow! I did NOT expect so many reviews that fast. You guys are the reason I write this story. ;/A/; Well that plus I like writing. -shrugs-

I love you guys, don't ever forget that! ;u; 333 Your support and love and kindness makes me feel like i could die happy. 3333

Anyways,since you all are so awesome, here is chapter 6. :D

Please enjoy.

-xxx-

Chapter Six; Jealousy Breeds Hate.

-xxxx-

It had been a 4 months since that day Sasuke hugged Hinata, let alone touch her. But it was hard avoiding a girl you lived and went to school with.

This hurt greatly for the girl, but she didn't question it. Maybe this was for the best. For him. Her heart tightened painfully,making it hard to breath. It always did when he invaded her mind.

Hinata avoided Sakura at school and took the torment she gave. She never got caught for momentairly chocking her since there were so many stories going around.

She tried apologizing many times, which was futile. This girl just hated her existence. Hinata could give her anything and that wouldn't do shit.

She wanted her to disappear.

The nightmares kept getting worse. Hinata had to take drugs just to sleep at night. But nothing had really been working.

She finally gave up and didn't sleep at night and preoccupied her time by star watching. Winter came early. Small white flakes began falling from the star scattered sky,falling lightly on her soft porcelain hair of deep midnight.

She'd also been playing her cello at night.

The girl had originally gotten one from her mom as a little girl. But she had to leave it behind. Sasuke was kind enough to buy her a new one when she told him about this. Of course she protested.

But he insisted,saying it would hurt his feelings if she didn't. That was a lie of course. But it shut her up.

So she stood there on the balcony with her $850 cello, humming a silent tune her mother once taught her.

She never could only remember the beginning with bits of the song's words, which saddend her greatly.

The girl adjusted herself on the ledge that had a 10 foot drop at most. With her legs dangling, she began playing gracefully .

-xxxx-

Sasuke glided up the stairway in one fast motion, hands in pocket. He had just gotten back from a one night stand with some girl named Miyu.

It pissed him off. No matter how many times he fucked a girl, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Her soft, understanding smile. Those soft giggles that made him smile in return.

And those eyes. Those innocent eyes that always saw past his perfected mask.

He found himself heading for her door non coherently

But something made him pause.

It wasn't the fact that she was playing the cello. He knew this.

It was the song. It seemed so familiar.

He listened closely,which wasn't hard with his sharp hearing.

Hinata's soft wind-chime voice echoed from the balcony to the empty room.

It was sweet humming as if to lull a baby to sleep. The playing got faster, more fluient. He felt his breath catch, his eyes widing too. Memories of his childhood were flashing by

And then it stopped. Without warning, he'd been caught.

"...Sasuke?" the girls voice asked from a distance.

He blinked, as if awoken from a daze.

Pushing the door open, he mummerd out a 'hi', taking a seat on the ledge. He left a big gape between them.

There was a long pause of awkwardness. Sasuke finally spoke up to brake the tension.

"...So Christmas is coming up." he stated calmly with a blank tone. She blinked, turning her gaze away from the blazing stars.

Hinata smiled warmly, nodding. Flakes of white powdered her completion. She looked like a snow fairy.

"The conical wants me to go away on a business trip, though. Some werewolves and shapshifters have been causing trouble." he scoffed.

The Uchiha stole a glance at the girl, watching for her reaction closely.

She felt her heart plumed. The Hyuuga was actually about to ask if she could spend Christmas with the boy. She clutched at the cello's neck, feeling the stabbing pain at her heart getting worse.

"...But we could spend Christmas Eve together. If you want." He smiked.

Something in her lite up, like a firecracker. She wanted to get up and jump around for joy. The Hyuuga couldn't help but show how happy she was.

The girl was beaming at him with one of her most beautifulest smiles he'd seen in a while. Not forced.

"Y-You really mean it?" She breathed out, scooting closer to him. He blinked, a light blush forming.

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. Of course he would, but never to hurt her.

Without realizing it, she tackled him into a hug, berrying her face in his hard chest.

This made his heart pick up speed frantically. He lost his balance, falling back on the stone surface of the balcony ground.

Some how he ended up on top of her, both his arms on each side of her shoulders.

He stared down at Hinata. Her eyes were slightly surprised, but glossed with undying love. The girls hair was laid out on the snowy ground like a blanket, face flushed.

Those full parted lips made him lick his own. Something was pulling him to her, like a magnet. He couldn't quite explain it.

Their faces were just inches apart, breaths mingling while little puffs of cold air came out. Their lips were about to meet...

When his phone rang.

Oh, how he wanted to murder something very hard.

He got off her in one quick motion, snapping it open.

"What?" He hissed into the phone.

"Get you panties in a bunch, foolish otōto?" the husky voice on the other end laughed.

The Uchiha blinked.

"Itachi...?"

"The one and only. I wanted to give you some valuable info, but since your to busy fucking someone..." the voice trailed off in amusement.

He felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Sasuke knew he said 'someone' to imply a guy. He'd always liked to fuck with his precious ego.

"Shut the fuck up, nii-san." He spat with hatred and sarcasm.

The boy held the phone to his chest, seeing the girl had already left. He frowned.

"I really hate you sometimes, Itachi." He sighed into the phone.

"Feelings mutual. Do you want my help or not?" Itachi asked from the phone impatentily.

The boy reluctantly listened. His eyes widened, gripping the phone so hard it started to break.

This was bad.

-xx-

Hinata quickly put on her jacket and scarf with shaky hands, walking quickly out of the mansion and past the gates.

Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that her ears started to ring.

Before she knew it, the Hyuuga was in the city. It was somewhat crowded. The bright lights of the city already made it feel like Christmas.

People dressed as Santa Clause were ringing bells, asking for donations. Others were finding some way to get money with a form of entertainment.

"Why didn't he get off me...? Was he going to kiss me...?" She questioned with uncertainty. She shook her head, letting out a shaky breath. It felt hard to breath.

"Like that would ever happen..." she thought sadly.

The girl tripped over her feet. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

But there wasn't. Instead average but strong arms caught her.

Hinata blinked, looking up at her savior.

It was a boy. He had short, dark crimson brown hair of spikes. She found herself staring into eyes of light forest green with a hint of ocean blue. It looked like he lacked sleep, because a dark shade of gray outlined around his almond eyes, along with a tattoo that had 'love' in kanji. He had on a fake little red noes and antlers, dressed as a raindeer.

"Th-th-thank you." She breathed out, feeling a blush form on her face.

He looked down at her with surprise with his hands firmly on her shoulders, staring into her eyes also. He was about to say something when a faimler voice called her name.

Temari. The girl was dressed as a somewhat reveling elf.

"Hi~na~taaa!" The blond cried out, snatching her away from the cringing boy.

"I missed you! Why didn't you call? I gave you my number!" Temari protested, shoving her phone into the girls face with a serious expression.

Then the red head was pulling Temari away.

"Learn to give people personal space, idiot." He grumbled out in a cold tone.

"Oh, I see you've two met." She grinned. This made him let go, backing away slowly.

The blond pulled him by the neck, pulling at his pale cheeks.

"Isn't Gaara just adorable? He's my little brother, and I think he's taken a liking to you~" She chirped

The red head just glared at the ground, blushing. He elbowed her in the stomach, grumbling some curse words.

"You wound me Gaara. You really do." Temari stated dramatically with a hand over her eyes.

"Bite me." he hissed with an icy tone, flicking her off.

Temari laughed, looking back at her shy friend.

"So what brings you here, Hinata?"

"C-Christmas stuff." She lied.

A new voice cut in.

"Same. All three of use gotta do community service thanks to Gaara. So this was are best option. Helping the needy."

She drew her attention to the man with shorter hair then Gaara, his hair a ruffled mess of dark wood. His eyes were slanted like a cat with small frightning pupils. The brunnete was dressed as a Santa, fake beard and all. He was known as Kankuro.

"Yeah. This little squirt right here got into a nasty fight, and we couldn't just stand by. That's what family's are for, you know?" Temari grinned, pulling the irritated boy into another hug.

Hinata suddenly very felt warm on this cold winter night. She smiled, nodding her head.

Gaara blushed at Hinata with raised eyebrows. Well, if he had eyebrows.

"So it would be really awesome if you could help us out. You could donate your huge violin...clothes...body..." Kankuro offered slyly, inching closer to her.

The red head punched his brother harshly over the head.

"Please excuse my brother, he has brain damage."

But the 'huge violin' thing distracted her. Big violin? Did he mean her cello? She looked over her shoulder, realizing she brought it with as if it were a hand-held lucky charm.

"...O-Oh..." with a long pause, she finally spoke to the three arguing sibling.

"I have an idea." She said enthusiastically.

-xxx-

Sasuke did a mad dash out of the house when he found out from a maid Hinata had left.

Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to get close to the girl one second, then treat her like a repulsive stray dog. And take his word for it, she had brought home plenty of smelly stray dogs in need of a home.

But he was new to this. He would just fuck the girl he was with then throw her like old garbage. That was normal for him.

But this. This was not.

The Uchiha started to slow down, panting hard. The familiar lullaby he'd herd not to long ago was playing. But it had words, lyrics to match its beautiful tune.

A large group of people were surrounding the noise.

He found himself closing his eyes, letting the music wash over him

"Twisted vines, twisted fate, for the sun shall never come out late.

The moon crosses its way, things they will never say."

There was an enchanting, fluid amount of notes played with grace. Then it started to slow.

Her voice sounded sad this time. She sang in a low whisper, yet it still came out beautiful. Haunting.

"Lonely dark prince, trembling angelic girl,

'Why do you bear such heavy hearts?'

Together they triumph evil, alone they will fall.

Black crows and white doves, hear them call

Seeking their lost redemption on that godforsaken night.

They found each other. They found their light."

Sasuke opened his eyes as the large crowd appluded.

The Uchiha went around the people to find Hinata. She was blushing with from all of the attiontion,rubbing the back of her head. Talent agents were flocking to her like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke started to approch her, shoving his way past the crowd.

"Hina-"

But something stopped him.

A blond. Naruto. He grabbed both her hands and said something that made her mouth drop, eyes widing as a blush crept on her face.

He hung a mistle toe over her head. She stared up at it then back to him with an even hotter flushed face.

His friends behind him made catcalls.

He looked back at them with a knowing grin and a small blush. The boy grabbed her by the scarf.

Then kissed her hard on the lips with passion.

-xxxx-

Hinata's P.O.V

"I have an idea." I said to the three siblings eagerly. They all stopped fighting and looked at me with curiousity.

I ran up to Kankuro and snatched his hat and distanced myself from them a little. Setting down the Santa hat on the brick ground, I set the cello case on the ground and opended it.

Oringally I was going to play 'Deck The Halls', but I had the urge to play the lullaby my mother sang to me so long ago again.

Some people started to crowd me. Their faces held skeptism, doubt.

I began playing, the music absoring me comletly.

Without relizing it, I was singing. It didn't sound like me though.

When I stopped, there was a thunderous applous.

Looking around, I blinked in suprise feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Hinata!" A chipper voice called.

It was Naruto.

I felt my heart picking up speed. Why did I care so much about what this boy thought? When I first met him, I knew it was love at first sight. It was his spirit. The fact that he wouldn't give up no matter what.

His determind will power.

He stod in front of me with a wide grin, breathless. Each time he'd breath, cold air would come out. His sun kissed skin was flushed.

"Hinata, that was amazing. That song was amazing. But not as amazingly beautiful as you." He winked with a michivous smile. He cupped both my hands in his, making it hard to breath.

The heat to my cheeks rose, and I suddenly felt very dizzy. But happy. He acknowlaged my exsictance. He acknowlagded me.

Out of no where, he grabbed my scarf. I was to transfixed by him that I hadn't relized what was happening. Our faces were suddenly an inch apart.

Then he kissed me. His lips were warm.

Adrenaline and another wave of dizzyness washed over me so hard my knees began to shake.

I gasped, and his tounge was suddenly in my mouth. His tounge expertly mapped out my mouth. I felt like I was going to faint.

Was I imaging this? What in the world was going on?

His friends were laughing and shouting behind me, making weird noises. Wait. Laughing. Of course.

I suddenly felt an large amount of anger and hurt boil up in the pit of my stomach. I was their joke. My first kiss had been a joke.

Pulling back my leg, I kicked him in the kneecap. Hard.

The blue-eyed boy grabbed his knee, holloring in pain. The laughing got louder and I felt my eyes burn with tears.

"W-w-wait Hinata-chan! Please!" He was hopping on one leg, grabbing the other. Even though I shouldn't, I felt guilty.

He grabbed my hand, lightly tugging at it.

His expression looked hurt and panicked. The guilt was full on now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have outright kissed you like that... You just looked so...beautiful. ...This is coming out wrong." He sighed, rubbing his spiky blonde head of hair.

I felt the hope and longing rise in me. Would if he felt the same?

"The thing is, I wanted to ask you to Winter Formal." He admitted sheepishly.

I dug in my brain to remember what 'Winter Formal' was. Wasn't it a dance of some sort?

Wait. Uzumaki Naruto just asked me to a dance? Me?

I looked at his face for any sign of a joke. There wasn't. He just looked nervous and hopeful.

He rubbed his neck, looking at the ground with an understanding but hurt look.

I blinked. He was serious.

"...I get it. Sorry again for kissing you." He laughed nervously. He started to turn on his heel. I grabbed him by his muscular tanned arm.

"W-wait!" I cried. He slowly turned around with qestioning, new found hope in his eyes.

"N-no, you just caught me b-by surprise. I-i'd love to go to the Winter Formal with you!" I reasured him in a quick mix of words.

He seemed to extremly pleased, as if a sudden weight was lifted.

"Great. I'll see you at school. Latter Hina-chan!" He said just as quick, pecking me on the cheek. He ran over to his group of jock-looking friends. They punched his shoulder and gave him approving looks. Odd.

I finally slumped down to the ground, feeling the heat burning on my face still. The cold snow flakes disolved quickly on my cheek.

But it was weird.

It felt like someone was watching me.

I cleared my head, using my inhanced sight to look around. A lot of males were looking at me weirdly, and girls were glaring. I was use to this. But what was this feeling?

I kept looking, and my eyes met a deep set of dark onyx ones that looked like they were in imense pain. I wasn't sure, but they looked wet.

Sasuke.

It suddenly felt like my whole world had fell down on me.

-xxXXxx-

Well. That was chapter 6. I hope you liked.

And poor Hinata. Nothing but drama comes her way, hm?

By the way everyone. That song...I wrote it. Sorry it turned out...blaghish. I tried. Really. That was part of what took me forever to update. That damned song. But it comes in later for a reason. You'll see. ;D

But hopefully this chapter was long enough...? I dunno. -shrugs-

Tell me what you all think. I love your support.

I promise i'll try and update soon...my brother is coming back from rehab/so he is sure to get attiontion from my dad/THUS hog the only computer. So if I don't get chapter 7 up right away,that's why. But in a way I'm glad. I kinda missed him...

Okay. Bye for now. 33! Reveiwww.


	7. Chapter 7 Make Me Beautiful

Oh my JEBUUSSSS. ;A; /sob.

I'm alive everyone, but barely. D': Some complications have kept me from giving you your Sasuke Hina lovin'.

So without further aduo...chapter 7.

_Chapter 7_

_Make me beautiful._

"Miss Hyuuga...Miss Hyuuga!" the impatiant teached yelled in the sleeping girls ear. Jumping, she looked around to find some classmates snickering at her drowznyness.

Sakura whispered something to a girl with a smirk, making her giggle in return.

"Will you please do the problem on the bord?" the teacher that went by said in a sour tone, crossing her arms. She was middle aged.

Hinata sighed, rubbing her eyes. And just when her bad dreams started to die down.

Getting up, she makes her way to the chalky dark green surface that had aldrba scribbled all over. She picked up the little white piece of a stick and looked at the chalkboard.

The tired girl started at a slow pace. Then she gradualy picked up speed, scribbling across the in one fluient motion. She dropped the chalk stick, whipping off her hands and plopping back down in her seat, resting her weary head on her arms with a sigh.

The whole class's jaws were dropped, even the teacher. Everyone stared at the neat written math problem. She had written at least 38 problems more then she had to.

"T-thank you Miss Hyuuga." the now sheepish teacher nodded.

"Hinata. Hey, Hinata, over here!" a girl with long flowing bright red hair and glasses waved. Karin. Some other girls were not to far behind her, swaying their hips.

Hinata blinked the sleepyness out of her eyes, rubbing again. They sure were energetic.

But why would they want to talk to her?

Finally catching up, the were smiling at her deviously. Odd.

"Sooo..." the spectical girl smirked, nudging her shoulder. Hinata raised an eyebrow in question, very confused.

"W-what...?"

The once smiling red head gave her a look.

"Don't play dumb. Your going to the dance with Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Karin prodded, staring at her now hot face.

"I-I...um..."

Then there was a large amount of squealing, and she was suddenly being twirled and hugged by the group of girls. She was now one of them. Accepted.

"So now that you and Uzumaki are a pair, does that mean I have a shot at Sasuke?" Karin asked hopefully with a sly smirk.

Jealousy welded up inside her faster then she could blink. What was wrong with her? She was use to this...but then why did it still hurt so much?

"U-um...yeah. Y-yeah, I think you could." she squeaked out, forcing out a small laugh at the end. She had the urge to go and find the Uchiha himself and run into his arms, clinging for dear life.

The said tanned girl let out another high pitched squeal, making her cringe slightly. It was such an unhumanly sound.

"No, Sasuke is mine." a bleach blond snarled with venom.

"WHAT? He's mine, you skank!" another girl screeched loudly with pure hate and furry.

Hinata started to back up slowly from the scene of girls fighting over the handsome Uchiha.

Turning around, she bumped into Tenten and Ino, both seniors.

Hinata had known Tenten a while back since she had always liked her cousin Neji very, very much. She had always used the excuse that they were 'friends' so she could get closer to the male Hyuuga, along with his attiontion.

But it really hadn't ever worked.

Once, she'd herd her say how hanging out with her 'cramped her style', how it brang her popularity down. So she always avoided the girl for both their sakes.

Only if it was nessercry.

And Ino. Another fangirl of the one and only Sasuke. Once being teased by her by so many others, she was now standing in front of her with a smile that said they were tight b.f.f's now.

Without warning, she was roughly snatched by the arms, being dragged away to god knows where.

.

.

.

After much protest they had arrived to a large building with many stores of sorts attachted. A mall, she realized faintly.

She saw a colorful ball pit and had the erge to jump in with the squeeling little kids with ear to ear smiles. Passing it, they entered a bright area with many clothes, along with sales lady the randomly sprayed overly sweet perfume on her, making her sneeze violently.

Before she knew it the Hyuuga was being shoved into a dressing room with 5 mirrors and a buzzing light that blinded her.

Dresses of all sorts came cascading down on her making the girl shield herself defensively.

"Try those on and see how they look." Tenten giggled from a distance with the faint sound of clanking medle hangers. She was obviously looking for more dresses.

"U-um..." Hinata sqeaked out, hesitenly grabing the silky smooth materials.

Picking up the first one, red, she started to slip off her uniform.

"D-don't you guys...d-dislike me? ...S-sakura defiantly doesn't like me... " Hinata stated timidly.

They both laughed like it was rehearsed.

"Pah-lease," Ino said out in two stretched out syllabus. "We don't hang out with the stupid bitch anymo-"

Ino was cut off by a loud booming voice that sounded enraged. Hinata feared it was Sakura herself, tensing with fear.

"What dah yah _mean_ I'm not allowed back here? Is it because I'm not a snoty rich person, huh?"

Wait. She recognized that voice. Was that...?

"Temari...?" She called softly in response.

She herd some quick moving foot steps and the employ shouting from far away.

Before she could react at all the dirty blonde girl with emerald green eyes was crawling under her changing room door, making her squeak out in embarrassment and back up into one of the three mirrors.

"Hey Hinata, long time no see!" She greeted with a friendly grin, inching closer to the topless girl.

Ino and Tenten could be herd outside, obviously infuriated of her presence.

"Damn, its like they're always p.." She huffed. Turning her eyes back to the girl, she smiled genially, not her usual pervy self.

"So your dress shopping?" Temari stated calmly with a hint of amusement.

Hinata nodded sheepishly. Temari's smile widdened.

"Then let me help you."

.

.

.

The two girls who originally ambushed Hinata were pissed to say the least.

Dances, dresses, and makeup were their thing. And for some poor, dirty, weird looking girl to snatch their new friend. It was unthinkable.

At least they had makeup to look forward to. Makeovers were their specialty, and Hinata could really use one in their opinion. Temari had gone through many, many dresses with them, dismissing the ones that were to reveling but also too unreviling.

She really was a true friend.

Hinata just hoped that Sasuke liked it or at least noticed it. Lately he'd been ignoring her.

Wait.

Hold the phone. Did she just say Sasuke? Hinata could feel her heart clenching tightly, picking up speed. She wasn't going with him. Hinata was going with Naruto. The boy she liked. A lot.

The Hyuuga still liked Naruto. Really, she did.

Feeling a migraine splitting her head, she gripped it softly with a hushed groan.

"Hinata!" Ino screamed loudly in the dizzy girl's ear, making her jump harshly. What was it with human's and shouting?

"Uh y-yes." She spoke softly with a plastered smile. All of her smiles seemed to be fake or forced lately.

_When was the last time she had seen the Uchiha that invaded her mind so much?_

"Turn around so I can do your makeup correctly! Geez."

The flustered girl turned around, getting her hand snapped away in the process.

"Well first of all, your skin completion is WAY to pale," she began he exmamination "and your eyes need more shadow, maybe some dark purples or pinks. Here..."

Ino grabbed a bottle of a dark tan concealer, dumping a large amount into her palm as it blended into her own hand making Hinata stare on in horror. She didn't want to look like Barbie by the end of this.

Right on cue, Reika the kind maid walked in the living room.

"I actually think I'll take it from here, sweetheart." She smiled sweetly with a look that made her drop the concealer on the $5,800 Victorian carpet and back away slowly.

Ino looked around nervously for an excuse and bolted like a dog being threatened to take a bath. Tenten wasn't too far behind.

Hinata gave her a thankful look, sighing.

"So are you going with Sasuke?" Reika asked with a genuine smile that didn't make her want to piss her pants.

She could feel her eyes dilating and face burning in embarrassment once again. Why in gods name did everyone keep asking her that?

"N-n-no." Hinata squeaked out shaking her head quickly, shyly looking away.

Reika frowned, giving her a questioning look but didn't push any further.

It was only a week till the Winter Formal. She'd been marking off the days on her calender everyday. For some odd reason, she had been hanging out more and more with her new 'friends' and less of her old ones.

Hinata's real friends

And even though Sasuke lived in this house, it felt more like a hotel. She never saw him anymore now that Naruto was constantly around her.

The Hyuuga started to space out and think more about the absent Uchiha as the brush lightly smoothed across her closed eyelid.

.

.

.

Sasuke harshly grabbed the flirting girls shoulder, kissing her roughly with a growl. He could hear the girl moan and push her body against his, grinding.

The Uchiha broke the kiss for more whiskey, slamming it as the booming sound of techno rave music echoed in the dance club.

He pulled her by the wrist, shoving the smirking girl on a sofa in a small secluded room.

Others were already going at it.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off, breathing heavily due to the lust and intoxicated state. His vision was starting to blur.

They resumed kissing as he ran a long hand on her thigh. The girl automatically spread her legs, making sounds of delight.

She began to wrap her long slender legs around his trim waist, shoving her hips forward as he leaned down further, lightly kissing down her body.

His heart tightened painfully. This didn't feel right. He felt dirty.

_"...Make me forget. Take it away. I hate it...it hurts. It hurts."_

That was the last thing he thought before he engaged in intercourse with the girl he just met.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sent all the maids away.

Today was Sasuke's birthday. It was in Christmas.

And she'd be damned if some maid was going to help her like always. Hinata and her mother always cooked. The kitchen was not something new and foreign to her.

She began taking out a whisk, bowl, cake pan, and the ingredients for a dark chocolate cake.

Hinata threw the old dusty cook book aside, not needing it. She knew the recipe by heart;

3/4 c. shortening

1 1/2 c. sugar

2 eggs

1/2 c. milk

2 c. flour

1/2 c. cocoa (6 tbsp.)

2 tsp. baking soda

1 tsp. salt

1 tsp. vanilla

Her mother added a smidge of milk and hot coco to make it just right.

Somehow, she had managed to cut her hand in many places, having to dump out many batches into the garbage due to blood mingling in the cake batch.

Her small pale hands were bandaged. And the sad thing was there wasn't a lot of chopping involved.

She huffed with balled hands on her hips and a dirty smudged frilly pink apron, looking down at the layered cake with strawberries and 19 candles on it.

The oven let out a small ding, indicating the bloody steak was done cooking. She placed the dark brownish stake on a plate along with vegetables she found in the garden, neatly cut, cooked and sauteed.

That, however, DID involve chopping.

Thus giving her deeper gashes from the cake, and sadly new scares. But it had been worth it.

The long wooden oak table was set. The cake was in the middle, candles lit. Both the meals were set across from each other.

Decorations and banners that said 'Happy 19th Birthday Sasuke!' were hung everywhere.

Hinata sat in her seat patiently as her heart thumped loudly with every passing second.

.

.

.

Sasuke closed the door silently behind him, just now coming back from the dance club. The alcohol was starting to wear off. It was 11:55, nearly midnight. He almost stayed in a hotel, too tired to make it home.

But he had the urge to check in on her. To see her.

The boy started up the winding stairs. But something stopped him. The scent of food and burning wax caught his attention.

He walked through the large kitchen, curiously looking for the indication of these smells.

Sasuke's heart stopped when he saw a sleeping Hinata. Her head rested against her folded arms that sat against the hard table; the lights were off. A spread of food was laid out. The candles to the slumping cake were burning out, the wax melting and forming into the sweet dessert.

He'd forgotten it was his birthday. No one bothered to celebrate his birth, so he followed suit.

Guilt hammered in his conciseness. Had she done all this for _him_?

His ebony eyes fell on her pale, peaceful face. Her thick lashed eyes stayed closed, lips parted slightly as she breathed lightly.

He hesitantly reached out to her.

"...Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped, thinking he was caught. But she just kept on breathing softly, sleeping.

His heart was now doing jumping jacks. The boy lightly touched her shoulder, succeeding this time.

She leaned into the touch, muttering out softly;

"...Sasuke...love..."

The boy's eyes widened in shock. He leaned in unconsciously, entranced by her words.

But before he could catch anymore, her soft glassy lavender eyes fluttered open unexpectedly.

Hinata's eyes widened as she quickly blinked away the sleep, hoping this wasn't a dream. Sasuke reflexively pulled away from her. Giving her eyes a few more rubs to confirm she wasn't seeing things for her own euphoria state, she opened her mouth to say something.

Anything.

But she didn't. The words hung in throat as it closed off with a dry mouth to match.

It had been so long.

She tried again. But nothing came out. It felt like if she spoke, he would disappear again. Maybe even forever.

Hinata just stared in terrified awe. He stared back.

Sasuke was the first to speak, softly clearing his throat.

_"Thank you, Hinata."_ came out in a raspy whisper.

His voice made her jump. She forgot how addicting it sounded.

The girl missed it. She missed him. Panicking, she quickly searched for the present the girl had secretly been working on for months.

Hinata had herd about his parents untimely death. So she wanted to make this gift special for him.

It was sitting in a dark corner, slumping by itself. She picked it up, unaware that her hands were shaking violently.

Sasuke was seated, his somewhat large pale hands folded.

He dipped his long white finger in the chocolate cake, despite the fact that he hated sweets. He could make an exception just for tonight.

The boys eyebrows raised in surprise at how delicious it tasted. At the end of each bite he tasted blood.

Oh. That's why.

His eyes landed on the fumbling girl.

Her hands. They were covered in bandages and band-aids .

He frowned. Before he could get a word in, a large box with wrapping of light blue with white dots was shoved in his face.

"H-H-Happy B-Birthday!" the bowing girl squeaked out in a fast slur.

Sasuke looked at the girl, then at the box.

Blinking, he took it.

Never had he gotten a present on his birthday. Only from his parents.

Maybe the occasional fan girl, but they were all chocolate, flowers, or teddy bears.

As he unwrapped it, he found himself staring at a long but small rectangular portrait.

But it wasn't just any portrait he was staring at.

It was his mother. It looked just like his mother, as if she were staring back at him with her heart warming smile- still alive and breathing.

He dropped the painting, the sound echoing nosily.

Hinata quickly caught it, giving Sasuke a questioning look. She couldn't see his expression, it was shadowed for he was looking down, mouth tight.

Fear and rejection welded up in her.

Did he hate it? Did he hate _her_? She hadn't considered that it might have a negative, harmful effect. That was the last thing she wanted.

Hinata's grip on the painting tightened as her hands began to tremble harder.

She let out a shaky laugh, whispering out a small 'sorry'.

The girl made her way to the garbage, trying to ease Sasuke from his discomfort.

Before Hinata could drop the portrait in the garbage, his hand was around her wrist in an instant, the other on her hips to bring her closer to him.

He was hugging her.

...Did that mean he liked it?

Hinata sneaked a glance at Sasuke from under her thick eyelashes to see him smiling sincerely.

And it wasn't just a smile. It was something that made her heart and soul sing in pure rhapsody.

Sasuke leaned down, lightly kissing her flushed cheek.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"...Thank you so much..." He mumbled out in a whisper, nuzzling his face against her neck.

Warmth and sparks were sent down her spine, making her shiver in delighted surprise.

Except he didn't let go.

He pulled away only slightly, just enough to look down at the girl over her shoulder, digging in his pocket by his heart.

Something cold, chain like, and meddle was being wrapped around her flushed neck.

Hinata looked down, noticing a locket with a heart was now dangling freely. It was gold with little white dimonds embeded into it.

She turned around, eyes wide full of qeustion and wonder.

"...It was my mothers." He stated simply, pulling away from her. It suddenly felt cold.

Hinata avoided this trying not to show the hurt, or pull him back for that matter.

"I-I can't...I mean it's important to you..." She tried to explain weakly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her protests.

"I want you to have it, Hinata. Please?"

Hinata blinked, looking up at him again.

She felt like if she rejected this, she would be rejecting more then just a gold locket. Hinata felt like she was holding his heart right now.

But if she accepted it...

After seeing the look on his face, there was no more doubt or being unsure.

She lightly grabbed it, pushing it to her own heart.

Sasuke's previous smile resumed on his overly handsome face, except it looked different. Maybe even happier then before. This made her smile in return.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

.

.

So. That was chapter 7. How'd you all like it? ;;

Sasuke; It sucked. You suck. No one likes you.

LaughingMadHatter; Aww, Sasuke... Why you gotta be like that? D:

Sasuke; Because you made me a fucking manwhore/alcoholic.

LaughingMadHatter; ...And your point?

Sasuke; -pulls out bat with jagged nails sticking out-

LaughingMadHatter; -flees under rock-

...R-Review? TmT;;


	8. Chapter 8 Under the Gun

...Ehem. Hello...whoever is reading. Please forever my long absence. Complications of sorts.

On a side note I would like to add;

Sakura is being a bitch for a reason. I'm not bashing Sakura. Hinata isn't a Sad Sally Mary Sue that is incapable of decisions. Sasuke is not a man-whore, just very confused of Hinata and love in general.

Also, you all are probably going to hate me by the end of this chapter, but...everything will sort of work out in the end. (..?)

_And although the title for this chapter is 'Under the Gun' (by The Killers in case you didn't know), the actual song that inspired this chapter is called '_Sweet Talk_'. So listen to it if you wanna really understand this chapter._

**Warning; Kind of lemony in this. You've been warned, folks.**

Enjoy.

~xoxo~

I always loathed those ridiculous, unbelievable stories my mom would read to me before I went to bed.

I despised how the damsel in distress would magically get swept off her feet by the brilliant ,courageous hero.

People like that do not actually exist.

...How the villain would somehow always, always lose. Regardless of the situation.

I hated it. I hated it so much. Because I found out the hard way.

Life just doesn't work like that.

.

.

.

"And how does that make you feel, Mr. Uchiha?" Croaked a soft crackling voice.

The now put-off Sasuke looked at the man with fine but apparent lines grazing his face, along with thin graying hair and patches of bald spots. The psychologist was casually leaning back in his creaking office chair, strong tan sagging hands pressed together, lightly gnawing on a pen that filled the awkward space with 'crack, clicks'. Old but apparently not wise, the old geezer was totally oblivious to his surroundings, along with his client.

Being so engulfed in paperwork, he kept stating the same rehearsed and cliché sentences repetitively in a mellow-tone voice. Sasuke stared on as if 3 heads magically emerged along with rainbows and kittens spewing from his tight but wrinkled mouth.

What this man was getting to pretend to listen was, in fact, not worth what the vampire conical was paying for.

"Scared. Apprehensive. Maybe a little constipated." The adolescent lashed out with dripping sarcasm, irritation lacing his cold mocking voice.

"Mhm, I see. That's very interesting." He agreed calmly, nodding with fake interest.

The boy deflated in annoyed boredom, giving up. He sprawled his lean, long body out on the cushioned sofa, propping his head with crossed arms. His eyes formed into black slits that focused on two chirping birds outside a small window.

They were tangoing in a small festive love dance, then vanished into the puffy white clouds just as fast.

He hesitated, even if it was childish or maybe even a little stupid.

"Well..."

.

.

Sasuke's POV

A loud shrill knock at the door made us both jump as we quickly separated like accumulating drops of water. It actually felt painful to pull back from her comforting warmth.

Hinata mumbled a quick sorry with a short clumsy bow and scurried to the door that seemed to be getting louder by the second. I'd be pissed, but by now this seemed to be a damned cycle.

Once whoever leaves, I need to tell her... It was now or never, and never was not an nonnegotiable option.

I silently sat back in the closest chair, stretching my tight aching body and propping my long legs on the glass table. With every second my obscured heart raced and thumped like a broken ticking bomb. This was new to me, and the nerves were killing me.

Pulling out a camolite cigarette, I started to toy with my clicking lighter but stopped short when her distant giggle made me start to wonder.

I arched an eyebrow and brought myself to the infectious, adorable noise.

Getting up, I silently peered around the corner.

Then my throat tightened immensely, and a sharp siring pain stabbed harshly at my chest to the point that my vision blurred. Yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from the romance scene before me.

Naruto, that damned idiot, was loving on Hinata like a fucking puppy... Smooching, affectionately embracing...like a perfect lovey dovey couple you would see on t.v.

A perfect romance. ...And they were happy. Really happy. You could just tell without looking, yet I still was like a foolish idiot.

I silently cursed as that faint but familiar twisting pain grew more and more in large amounts, along with a loud buzzing sound invading my hot sensitive ears. My fists tightened painfully, an infectious tremble starting. Everything was blurring and going fuzzy with hurt.

I quickly exited out the sliding glass door, knocking random objects over that blocked my path from this hellish joke, breathing becoming beyond impossible.

_I can't take this anymore._

.

.

"Hanabi, what is _taking_ you so long? I give you a simple task and all you do is procrastinate and fuck up." came a deep disformed booming voice that echoed throughout the spacious, empty warehouse.

The girl stiffened briefly at that harsh, demanding voice. Hanabi's eyes darted for an explanation, spluttering out a short hushed sentence.

This was not good.

"W-w-well, y-you see, Hinata has these friends now, and a-another vampire protecting her, never leaving her s-side, a-a-and Neji, h-he-"

"What?" the voice sneered in pure outraged furry.

Hanabi bit her bottom lip as a small squeak almost escaped her trembling lips, the anxiety and panic very apparent on her young childish face. Her eyes leaked tears that quickly disappeared into black-matted clumps of hair.

The lavender eyed girl scarcely stood her ground as she was circled like fresh, defenseless meat. That defiantly was an understatement.

There was a brief pause in the pace, then it came to a complete halt.

Hanabi hesitantly looked up, hands cupped together to surpass them as not shaking.

"You knew this would happen." It wasn't a question, but a statement. A fact.

Hanabi weakly nodded.

But even knowing this, she let out a small helpless cry that only the cockroaches and rats could hear.

.

.

.

"_And when did these feelings start, exactly_?"

Hinata tensed at that personal invasion, becoming a frantic babbling mess with a scarlet face to match. She averted her eyes to a motivational poster that wasn't all that motivating for this particular situation, and back to her not all that amused school concealer.

"W-w-well you see, it's not like...like I _like _him. I mean, no, I do love him very mu- l-L-LIKE him, but I-I-it's-um, y...you know?"

The loud ticking cat clock with the creepy shifting eyes responded for the impatient educator, looking at the poor fumbling idiot.

A poorly concealed sigh escaped the woman's red-lipstick mouth as she rubbed the bridge of her long pointy nose.

"Not the slightest idea, Miss. Hyuga."

.

.

.

.

The blond suggestively ran his long tanned hand down Hinata's slopping hips, slipping them under her frumpy waistband pants.

Her eyes widened in surprise, trying to blink it back.

She chuckled nervously, twisting out of the blondes embrace she had wanted since as long as she could remember. The boy looked awfully disappointed, so she quickly pecked him on the cheek, lighting up his previous knowing smirk. The same look he gave all the other girls.

This hurt. A lot. But what did she expect?

With a weak smile and nod, she turned on her foot and was met with a wrecked kitchen in ruins. Birthday cake in a messy pile, plated food shattered and candles snapped.

The unsure vampire hesitantly tiptoed over the clustered debris of a mess, looking for a certain missing boy.

"...S...Sasuke?" Hinata softly called out, not trusting her voice as it wavered.

Her foot snapped something rigid and cracked, making her jump slightly and lift her small appendage in the process.

Looking down at this painting, you would think its just useless junk.

Garbage.

For it was shredded with claw marks, and bashed severely into many pieces. Her breathing stopped momentarily as she stared blankly at nothing. The girl took the fragments of what was left in her hands like an injured bird, then frantically searched the still empty kitchen as a sicking panicked feeling slowly sunk into the pit of her stomach.

She shot to her feet, silently calling his name as she couldn't find her proper, sane voice.

The back screen door harshly tapped against the ajar pathway, gusts of wind wildly blowing in the girls direction.

Her breath hitched, dropping the now useless pieces.

The girl blindly pursued the Uchiha, tripping over the mess while frantically heaving in breaths, holding her unsound body against the open door frame. Without knowing what she was doing, the girl relentlessly called out the boys name like a broken-down, dejected chant, following the weak familiar scent.

Rain of torrents and thunder cascaded down from the endless pitch black sky, the beautiful pure snow now tainted puddles of brown dripping muck. The water droplets soaked Hinata to the core, concealing her now freely falling tears from sight.

Sasuke's scent washed away along with her frantic breaking screams, voiceless.

Her leg twisted harshly, cracking but gone unnoticed as her face hit the igneous asphalt. This felt all too familiar to her, daja vu. Except she wanted to live. She wanted to breath. For someone dear to her. For Sasuke.

It had always been Sasuke.

Her fingers dug into the grainy wet stone, a clap of thunder booming from the bleak sky.

_"SASUKE..!"_

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

The raven was jerked from his thoughts, bringing his focus to the now pouting girl. Or witch, if you'd please.

"Are you even listening?" the girl complained, bending over to show her chest in well view.

Her dark lavender eyes and shimmering golden hair framed the curvy body, skin soft to the touch. The girls full pink lips slightly trembled, eyes pleading. The boys impassive face managed a teasing smile, feeling the unwanted emotions crawl up his spine.

Sasuke playfully cupped the girls face, hammering out the emotions from his facade.

"How can I ignore you? With such a lovely smell, good enough to eat." he mused in a flirt, leaning in close enough for breaths to mingle. The girl let out a needy whimper in return, fully giving herself to him. Her spicy-sweet sent intoxicated him, filling the room also.

He hastily ate at her lips, making the girl melt in return. Sasuke ran his finger under her shirt to be met with more burning flesh, of little that was covered.

She was a hot panting mess, more then willing. And he would be damned if this made him inclined, on the contrary.

The boy unforgivably tore the revealing shirt to a pile of scraps, letting lust take over his sense and drowned out his others. A low, dominant growl erupted from his chest as his aggressive hate picked up, driving him mad.

There was a a stopping and then a temporarily shifting below, for some reason. Then silence. Then more silence. His vision was blurred beyond comprehension, so he reflexivity sniffed, getting nothing but a sickly sweet smell that made his body tense and his head swarm in pain.

Suddenly, a feminine voice below with a slurry yet pleased catty drawl called out for him not to stop, thin, scrawny arms wrapping around his neck.

His gut told him to stop for many reasons, but he ignored this realization regardless.

Like his emotions, and a girl.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" the girl aimlessly called out into a brick alleyway, only getting her voice that echoed in taunting return.

"P-please...please...where are y... Sorry."

The rain started to die down, turning into slush like sleet that pelted her now damp head.

"I'm so sorry. Please. Where...where are you?"

Her voice cracked and crumbled as she attempted to beckon for the non-existing boy, but stopped when an image came into view of two silhouettes belonging to a hotel's window.

The girls body and soul automatically pulled into the direction like a obligated magnet. Without an ounce of hesitation, the girl dashed into the structures building.

.

.

.

.

The girl that rode him viciously kept calling out his name with enduring passion and love, digging long manicured nails into his sensitive flesh that was breaking on contact.

Even if this was foolish thinking, did this girl get lighter?

Sasuke tried with all his capability to use his eyes correctly, but only saw a bright red haze, along with pure black silhouettes synthesized into blob-like images. Questioning pleasure and pain immensely slammed into his body as his hips uncontrollably bucked, making said girl cry in unison.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, frustrated, trying to keep the now foreign hips in place with firm but uneasy hands.

He didn't like this at all.

A low whine came from above as a small boney hand ran across his sensitive flesh. The boy hissed as sensations slammed into him without warning.

"Don't worry...just love me. Love only me. Because I love you so much. Love me back. That stupid, stupid girl will never love you in return, Sasuke. Don't you understand?"

His body tensed in a sudden realization.A low, satisfied purr came from above as the vibration turned into a painful frenzy of confused lust.

That's right. He disregarded why he even came here in the first place. To forget. Forget these feelings. Forget this pain.

To forget _her_.

Slowly but surely, he grabbed the hips from above and took over, putting all his hate, agony, fury and betrayal into the thrusts. Cries of ecstasy invaded the room, along with his harsh shallow breathing and soft grunts.

Beads of sweat started to collect, a slight flush more apparent then before.

A small rustle caught his attention, the door to the room creaking from being open. The murky shadow of a blob stayed for a second then suddenly left as fast as it came.

He dismayed it as useless, drowning in pleasure and pain. This was all just smoke and mirrors.

.

.

.

.

.

Hina P.O.V.

"And where does it hurt?"

In life, many things can 'hurt'. That's part of being human and experiencing life. Physical pain. Emotional pain. Rejection, death. All these things, far from alien and new. Even if these memories fade and lay in the past, forgotten, does it still ache? Linger, in a sense?

Are these great pains what make the weak strong, and the inhuman 'human'?

My frail hands made its way up to this uneven beating heart that shouldn't even be. Many lumpy and flat scars trailed themselves where it still remained, showing proof I existed.

_Am I still broken? Or even worth fixing, for that matter? _So many questions but never a proper conclusion.

My eyes squinted hard at the cream colored ceiling, maybe trying to find the answer itself.

"...I..."

The peach cracking wallpaper started turning white, blinding and warping into something else. I could feel myself sinking into nothingness.

Everywhere.

Cold needles and a chest crushing under the pressure of gravity itself, yet there is nothing that even touches it except a small golden locket. It won't stop, endless. It's hurting so much, I'm starting to suffocate in my own skin. There's no escape, no loophole to this.

I reach to the sky for some form of salvation. The stabbing and blistering numbness is everywhere, ripping at my flesh, pulling me into different directions. I'm as high up as this sinful city will go, yet I'm still sinking into an endless abyss, and there's nothing in sight to pull me out.

Help. Someone.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, muted by the loud hissing downpour surrounding me. Or maybe I lost it along the lines. There's no surface, yet no bottom. But...I don't want to fight it anymore. The more I do, the more it hurts. In the end, it's futile. I'm still that pathetic sobbing girl no one wants, or throws aside after realizing who that girl really was all along.

Headfirst, I give in and let the invisible tides swallow me whole. Headfirst, arms out, last step and it all ends.

The stinging dies down to nothing, the static fuzzy sound fades out and the image of the boy. The boy who I want never to forget but always remember in every waking dream.

The mighty wild winds push my body to the edge in large gusts. I lean into it, soft as a ghostly touch.

Falling. The bottom of this unforgiving city is closing in at a startling pace. I realize what's happening, and this is in fact not a dream at all. It's all too frighteningly real.

I finally manage to find my voice as it comes out chocked back and strangled, high pitched with no actual sound or meaning to it.

The pain finally stops.

.

.

.

I gasp, as if breaking the surface of actual water. I grab for something to stop the free falling, or rather splattering to be, only to get a handful of blanket in return.

I'm not falling anymore. My inviting room is instead in it's place, to my dumbfounded relief.

It was all a dream, a fictional nightmare I tell myself, or whoever else I was trying to appease. I sink into warm, comforting blankets and feel my body respond in fiery, unwelcome pain. With this, I remember everything and really wish I didn't. Everything and anything that is, officially hurts. Inside or out.

I slowly bring myself up with collapsible wobbly arms and immediately grab my aching head, gritting my teeth.

Literately, head to toe. Bandages everywhere. But why?

All I remember is... No. I don't want to remember that. I counted, distracted myself. Crying wouldn't do any good. It never did. Just block that memory.

Breathing was hard, not like a second nature. Breathe. Remember. Forget.

Those were currently my steps for functioning correctly.

I pushed my way out of the bed, holding my side while hunched over like an old lady. My body feels cold and like it could fall apart any second. The small dresser mirror was enough to show why.

A wrapped head, chest, leg and back. Impossible.

My back. It was killing me. More like completely broken. _Did I land on it? _Suicide wasn't even in what little memory I had. Just sinking and drowning.

I reached for my shoulder blades,spine, anything. In return I found two long slits, blood still sticky and fresh. In fact, a lot of blood was painted along my body. A sort of frantic nausea hit me hard, making me double over on my knees.

Crawling to the bathroom, I huddled into a wheezing ball of pain and tried my best to collect myself, shallow breathing filling the silence. Breath. Okay, good.

"Hinata?"

Oh.

Oh, no. That wasn't one of the cleaning maids. I gripped the door and peered around it, sprawled out on the cold tile floor uselessly, trying to collect myself before I came undone all at once.

Tears, and more tears. They were the only thing I could actually produce.

There was a pause and quite shuffling of light and fast paced feet, searching. "...Hinata?"

My throat was incredibly tight to the point of breaking. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, let alone respond correctly. I tried to clear it and silently coughed up blood in return. But apparently not silent enough, since the noise came closer.

"Hinata, you in there?" It sounded blank, professional and cool. Just the opposite of the person I knew last night.

I screwed my eyes shut, trying to get my stupid voice to work, make a sound, anything. And it finally did. An in between 'yes' and sob. I quickly cleared my throat and managed a better 'yes', scratchy but the crying wasn't as apparent.

The footsteps were by the door in an instant, pushing its way past my thin barrier of what was keeping him, the source, out.

"N-no. I'm...I'm not... ready."

I held my breath, waiting to see if my poor lying skills had been bought.

The footsteps backed away, followed by silence then distanced themselves, far enough.

"...Whatever. Just be ready by 7:30 PM tonight."

Then the bedroom door clicked shut.

And I was alone again, collapsing into myself and away from the world, trying my best not to feel at all.

.

.

.

Sasuke stared off into the direction of two flocking birds out a large stretched out window, maybe the same ones from before. He looked back at the closed door, the questionable caring warmth still lingering.

The small canaries looped in and out, hesitantly passing each other. Sasuke looked on blankly, mouth slightly parted. Finally, they decided to stay in one place, landing together on a flimsy shaking branch. They stuck together like glue, very content.

He let out a small odd chuckle as his head fell to the side, hair covering his usually dark eyes. A small but sure smile found its way to his lips as his face fell into a long white palm, laughing and shaking his bowed head.

"_Stupid love birds_."

.

.

.

.

**_EDIT: Just to clear things up, yes Hinata tried suicide (...again). And yes, Hinata saw Sasuke with said girl, thus making her do so. Come on ppl, not THAT hard to put two 'n two_ _together. :'I  
_**

Phew. Long chapter is long...ish. And dramatic. And emo. Yes, I know. Regardless, hope you enjoyed. R&R and all that jazz if you want a happy ending. /evillaugh.

Trust me, it gets a lot worse. I mean better. FML you'll see, k?

P.S. ...Next chapter gets a drunk Hinata, new person and maybe some fucked up romance(s)?

P.P.S. I'll be touching up some previous chapters later on, maybe after chapter 10. Just a heads up, idk.


End file.
